Time Warp Travel
by KaliAnn
Summary: TTxoverTheBatman. The Titans return home from Tokyo to discover the Tower broken into and the vortex inducer missing. Now they must journey back in time to prevent Slade from altering history so that he gets the perfect apprentice and the Teen Titans never existed. Can they work together with the heroes of the past or will the villain win this time around?
1. Chapter 1

The Titans were chatting happily as they piloted the T-Ship home from their investigation in Tokyo. A lot had happened there, things that they wouldn't soon forget. The bond of friendship had strengthened greatly between the five friends these last few days and that would help them greatly in the coming days.

"Man I can't believe that I couldn't pack all that delicious food with us for the return trip home. Japanese cuisine is so good. I could just eat it forever!" Cyborg complained over the headsets.

"Well at least my part of vacation rocked. Who knew Japanese chicks would love my singing so much? I have so many phone numbers I don't know who I'm going to call first!" BB exclaimed drooling at the prospect.

"How are you going to even have a relationship with these girls when you can't even speak their language? Besides you live halfway around the world. Not exactly the best thing for a long time relationship. Personally I'll be glad to get back to my books," Raven said. She was a little hurt by all the attention Beast Boy had gotten from the girls while in Tokyo, but was to afraid to admit.

"I will also be happy to return home after our glorious vacation. I've missed my dear Silkie dearly. Although I had fun in while we were in pursuit of Brushogun and that devious Commander, I would prefer some peace and quite," Starfire admitted shyly. She glanced down at her right hand. A beautiful gold promise ring rested on it. Robin had told her it was a symbol of his love for her and how he would never leave her. She smiled at waved at her new boyfriend.

Robin blushed and waved back. A lot had changed these past few days confusing him. He loved finally being able to tell Starfire how he felt and have fun with her. Still he was worried about the consequences of allowing his emotions to rule him. Not to mention he didn't have the best track record with relationships, his longest was with Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl.

"All right Titans that's enough chit chat. We'll be arriving back at Titans Tower in ten minutes. Time to go through prelanding checklist. Titans sound off ah!"

"ROBIN! What's wrong?" Starfire cried looking towards the center pod.

"I'm fine Starfire there's nothing to worry about. My head just hurt for a second. Nothing to get concerned about," Robin assured her.

"You want me to take a look when we land? I could try to get rid of it for you," Raven offered.

"No that's okay. It's gone now. Let's just land the ship. I just really want to get back home and relax," Robin told her as the team went through the landing procedure safely landing the T-ship on the roof. Everyone got out and stretched their tired limbs glad to be back in Jump City USA.

"Man vacation is nice and all, but I can't wait to started on rebuilding the Tower. I'm going to beef up the security system and make the windows shatterproof because I'm tired of reinstalling them," Cyborg exclaimed as he untied their entire luggage and handed it to each individual.

"Well I know what I'm doing. I'm going to go install all the new Japanese video games we got. Dude I'm so going to kick your butt when we start playing them," Beast Boy said dragging his suitcase down the flights of stairs.

Before the Cyborg and Beast Boy could get into the team entered the main room and let out a gasp. Before they had left for Tokyo they had repaired all the damage Psycotech had done to their home. Now it looked even worse then when they left. Everything was completely destroyed, damaged beyond repair.

"What happened here? Did Silkie go on a rampage while we were gone?" Starfire asked picking up the remains of what once was the refrigerator.

"Not even Silkie could cause this much damage. Besides there's no teeth marks on any of the counters or furniture," Raven pointed out.

"We have to find out who broke in while we were gone. Split up and search the Tower. Assess the damage and see if anything missing. We'll meet back here in an hour. Go!" Robin ordered.

Each titan searched the Tower thoroughly to see if they could find their intruder or what he might have taken. As they searched the rooms they discovered faint impressions in the carpet that looked like someone's boot and the weapon-based destruction seem almost too precise. But what greatly confused them was the damage seemed to be almost an afterthought, like the intruder was trying to hide his true purpose.

When Robin pushed open the doors to the evidence room he was met by a brutal site. The display cases had been smashed open and several key pieces of evidence thrown to the ground. The lights were broken and he had a hard time seeing if everything was still there.

When Robin came to one particular display he froze. The item was missing from its stand and nothing else around it had been disturbed. Quickly he looked around, but the item was nowhere to be found. At that exact moment he had another intense headache and for brief time he felt like his memories were being erased. It was time to call in the team. "Titans! Meet me in the evidence room ASAP! I think I found out what our little thief took."

Within seconds the entire team was assembled include the team mascot Silkie who was whimpering in Starfire's hands. "Shu my little bungorff. Everything is all right now that your kanorshka Starfire is here. I found poor Silkie locked in my closet all beaten up. Who would dare harm such a poor defenseless creature?"

"The same person who broke into the Tower and stole the vortex inducer you took from Warp. I checked everywhere, but I can't find it," Robin told her.

"Who would want that piece of junk? It doesn't even work and its not like anyone in this century is smart enough to fix it. Besides nobody knows about that thing, but us," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Our thief knew about and where to find it. Trashing the rest of the Tower was just a distraction, to throw us off guard. When I find out who did their going to be meeting the end of my sonic cannon!" Cyborg vowed.

"We can plan our revenge later. Right now we need to focus on finding who stole the vortex inducer and what their plans for it are," Raven told them.

"Raven's right. We need get our systems back up and running so we can put the clues together and find our thief. If by some chance gets the inducer to work it would spell disaster for everyone. Lets go!" Robin order as they headed for the main room.

After several hours the Tower was back in order and the Titans were still no closer to finding out who had broken in. None of the security tapes revealed anything useful and their database turned up no leads. After securing a great victory in Tokyo they were all a little upset they couldn't crack such a simple problem. "Arg, we've been at this for hours and still nothing!" Robin yelled pounding his fist on the council.

"Relax man, we'll figure this out. It's just going to take some time. Just chill for a while," Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah remember that saying, Earth wasn't built in an egg!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I think you mean, Rome wasn't built in a day. They're right about one thing you need to rest. I can sense that your headache from earlier is still hurting you," Raven responded coming up next to him.

"Perhaps we are going about this method of search all wrong. On my home planet if we wish to find an intruder we use our guard beast to sniff them out," Starfire said.

"Okay and that helps us how exactly?" Beast Boy asked.

"If we simply show Silkie pictures of our known enemies perhaps he will recognize the one who brutally attacked him and left him in the closet. After all he is the only witness to the crime," Star said.

"I don't know are you sure about this Star? I mean after all he's just a little wormy thing," Robin stated reluctant to using the team mascot as witness.

"Silkie is very smart and is a member of this team. He will help us I know," she stated firmly. The others nodded their head in agreement and Robin reluctantly ran the program. Soon all the Titans enemies were zipping by at super fast speeds.

At first nothing happened Silkie just waved his little feet in the air and smiled happily. More images flashed by and still nothing. Robin was getting annoyed and was ready to stop this foolishness when Silkie started to hiss. He slowed down and backed up the images. He showed them one by one until Silkie jumped out of Starfire's arms and was growling and spitting at the image.

The Titans raised their eyes from their little friend and glanced at the screen. What they saw didn't surprise them at all. The clues all fit and there was only one person besides them who knew about the inducer and have the genius to fix it. Slade.

"I should have guessed Slade was behind it. Terra must have told him about the device while she was under his control. From the information I've gathered about him it would be a piece of cake for him to get the vortex inducer to work," Robin snapped angrily.

"The only question is what does he plan to do with it? Not to mention where he is and how we find him." Cyborg remarked. The others nodded in agreement. Before they could get started Robin let out a scream and fell to the ground in colvusions.

"ROBIN!" they all screamed rushing to his side. They had no idea what was wrong or how to make his pain to end. Suddenly for a brief minute his clothes changed in front of their eyes. His Robin costume looked like his apprentice costume. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at them. "That was strange. For a minute it was like the past four years of my life were changed,"

"Changed in what way?" Raven asked seriously. She had a suspicion on what was going on.

"I don't know for sure, but it was almost like the time I spent with the Bat Team and with you guys was gone. Replaced by something more sinister and evil. But it only lasted a minute or two."

"Raven you have an idea of what Slade's planning?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not certain, but it seems to me that Slade's attempting to use the device to go back and change Robin's past. But he hasn't succeed yet because Robin's still here pertaining his original memories."

Cyborg held out his arm and scanned Robin from head to toe. He frowned at the results, "It seems Raven's correct. The chronoton particles around you are fluctuating crazily. It's almost like your out of sync with us."

"So dude what are we going to do! Slade's like your mortal enemy! What if he wants to make it so you never were born!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I don't think that's what Slade has planned friend Beast Boy," Starfire said gently. She turned to face Robin a frown forming on her face. "You say the memories of the last four years were starting to be affected? What was going on then precisely?"

"I just started my career as Robin. If Slade wanted the perfect opportunity to turn me into his little apprentice then that would be the time to strike. We have to find him and get back the inducer before he fixes it. Think! Where could he be hiding now?" Robin exclaimed. Then he noticed Silkie nibbling at his shoe trying to get his attention. It seemed the little worm wanted to help out again.

"Hey looks like we have our very own bloodhound! Silkie can lead us straight to Slade and then we give him the pounding of a lifetime. No one messes with our home while we're on vacation!" Beast Boy exclaimed. The others nodded and headed to their vehicles ready to move out.

Twenty minutes later the Titans were outside a run down apartment building. It was clear though from the lights and the sounds of metal striking the floor that the place wasn't abandon. Cyborg confirmed it with his sensors. The temporal component of space was seriously wacky here.

"Titans be careful. We don't know what new tricks he has planned for us. Remember our goal is to get the inducer and get out. Slade is secondary this time. Ahh!" Robin said as another set of convulsions struck. They lasted at longer then the last ones. Slade was getting closer.

"Robin! Maybe you should sit this one out. You're not doing to well," Starfire suggested, but he brushed her off. This was too important to back off. With a look of determination on his face he lead the charge.

Within minutes the Titans were up to their necks with Sladebots. Hundreds of robots poured out of every room in the abandon apartment building. No matter how many they took down more took their place. It seemed like they would never reach their target.

"This is nuts man! We're never going to get to Slade if his stupid robots keep blocking our path!" Cyborg shouted as he fired another blast from his sonic cannon.

"Well I'm open to any suggestions. I'm tired of getting my butt kicked." Beast Boy panted as he resumed human form.

"Raven! Starfire! Clear the way! Cyborg use your scanner and lock onto the inducer power signature. Beast Boy help him out if you can." Robin ordered as he used his bo staff to take out another Sladebot.

The girls combined their powers together and soon the path was cleared. Cyborg led the way with Beast Boy covering his back and Robin taking care of the stranglers. The five teens raced towards the top floor and busted the door down ready to fight.

There in the room was Slade holding the inducer in one hand and using some kind of electronic device on it. The inducer sparked and hummed signaling it was ready to work. Slade glanced up the Titans his one eye smiling. "Your to late Titans. I've already got the inducer working. In the moments it takes you to cross the room I'll be changing history for the better."

"The better for you. I warned you the last time we met that if we ever crossed path again it wouldn't end good for you. Hand over the inducer now!" Robin ordered a birdarang in his hand. The others got ready to fight too.

Slade ignored them and activated the inducer causing a portal to open. At the same time four white superbots, (the ones from Aftershock) appeared from the shadows. "While it was nice seeing you Titans again I really must be going. I'm late for an important date. In the meantime I hope my robots keep you adequately entertained," he told them as he stepped towards the portal.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted instantly leaping over the robots and tackling Slade. The others went into action. Starfire used her eye lasers and her starbolts disabling her robot in one clean shot. Cyborg let out a whoop of success as his sonic cannon nailed his target. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and pounded his robot to pieces while Ravens spell took care of hers.

Meanwhile Robin and Slade were wrestling on the ground fighting for the inducer. Slade's grip was like steel and he flung the teenager into the wall. Getting to his feet he headed for the portal only to be cut off by two of Robin's throw disks exploding in his face. He turned to get rid of the meddling superhero and got steel toe boot in his face. "When will you learn that doesn't work?" he his recovering instantly.

"When will you learn that no matter what you do you can't get me or anyone else as your stupid apprentice?" Robin shot back as he tossed a birdarang at him only to have Slade catch it and hurl back. Robin rolled out of the way and got up to fight when he sank back to the ground. Another round of convulsions hit more powerful then any of the previous ones.

"In pain are we? This only confirms what I already know. That I will succeed in getting the perfect apprentice and that the Teen Titans will never form. Soon Jump City will be without its protectors and I will be that much closer to controlling the city. Good-bye Robin. I'll see you soon," Slade hissed into his ear before he took a step into the portal.

"You will not succeed in changing history. I'll make sure of it, Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted her eyes pure black. The dark energy from her spell hit the Slade in the back just as he vanished from sight leaving the Titans alone.

"Dudes! Do you realize that we just failed to stop Slade from changing history and within moments were going to forget we ever met! I don't want to forget we were friends," Beast Boy cried.

"But if we had failed wouldn't the present already be changed? Shouldn't we be somewhere else at this exact moment?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah if Slade had succeed in changing history the present would have also been altered with us having no idea of the change. But that's not happening so what gives?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven what did your spell do?" Robin inquired.

"Slade may have succeeded in going back in time, but he's several days and hundred thousand miles from where he wanted to go. We still have time to prevent history from being changed. I'll explain more at the Tower," she said using her powers to teleport them and the T car with Silkie inside back home.

"Okay I have a dumb question," Beast Boy stated, "How can we stop Slade now that he's in the past? I mean its not like we can use that spell you used to get Cyborg back from the Bronze Age."

"Beast Boy has a point. That spell you used on me only locates people you have a strong bond with. You don't exactly have one with Slade," Cyborg pointed out.

"True, but I do have another one that might work for us, but at a price," Raven admitted levitating one of her spell book to her hand. She opened the dusty tome to a page richly decorated with an incantation written in brilliant calligraphy on it. The Titans glanced at the page wondering what the spell did.

"This incantation was one used by only the wisest monks of Azerath and only in times of great peril. The spell is able to transport anyone and anything their touching back to a specific moment in time," Raven explained to the group.

"Glorious. We can use this spell and track down Slade! We can prevent him from altering Robin's past so that we all remain friends!" Starfire exclaimed joyfully.

Robin frowned knowing there had to be a catch. If this spell was as powerful as Raven said it was there had to a reason it was rarely used. "You mentioned a price. What would happen if we used this spell?"

"The spell can only be used once by the spell caster. The moment I speak the words the incantation will vanish from the book. Also there is no return spell to send us back to the present. The only way we get home is if we got the inducer back or I found another time travel spell in one of my books. Not to mention the inherit dangers that come from messing with the time stream. We don't know what effect our presence in the past would cause," Raven cautioned him.

"Well we know for certain what will happen if we do nothing. My entire life as Robin is at stake as well as the founding of the Teen Titans. We can't allow Slade to damage history. As team leader I'm willing to take the risk, but I can't allow any of you to risk your lives for mine." Robin told the group.

"Dude if you think were going to let you do this by yourself then your dead wrong," Beast Boy said.

"Were a team Robin. We work together and help out each other no matter what the danger," Cyborg pointed out.

"You can't do this by yourself Robin. Were all in this fight together. Without us backing you up Slade will succeed," Raven told him.

"Slade has messed with us for the last time. It is time for us to put him in his place," Starfire said. Even Silkie purred in agreement. It was official the Titans were all in for this mission.

"Thanks, I should know better then now to doubt you guys. Even if this is personal there's no reason for you guys not to come along. But if were going to my past we better be smart about it. Gotham City is not a nice place. Cyborg, prep the T-Car and the R-Cycle. Were going to need transportation. Beast Boy, get enough supplies to last us a couple of days. Raven; gather your books and anything else you'll need to help us get home. Starfire, secure the Tower and get Silkie ready he's coming along with us. I'm going to get all the information we have on Slade and our adventures prepared for transport. Meet in the garage in half an hour. Move people," Robin ordered as everyone scattered.

Half an hour later the Titans were assembled in the garage. Cyborg had finished checking the vehicles and was helping BB store the supplies in the T-Car. Raven had several books and spell ingredients in her hand and were setting up the ceremony. Starfire entered the room carrying her pet glancing anxiously for her boyfriend. "Where is Robin?"

Raven closed her eyes and replied a minute later. "He's in the memorial. Why don't you go fetch him? I'll be ready in a few minutes."

The memorial was a small stone building with a marble dome built behind the Tower. Shortly after returning to Jump City the Titans had shared their pasts with one another and constructed the building to honor their departed loved ones. Inside candles lighted the room and each Titan had a marker and shelves for their loved ones. This was a place to remember the ones who helped shaped them. Robin was in front of the markers representing his parents thinking about them. "I'm worried Mom, Dad. What if I fail? What if I become something that you would be ashamed of? I'm afraid that I might never meet my friends."

"Robin? Raven wanted me to tell you that were ready to go. What were you talking to parents about?" Starfire inquired as she stood next to him.

"I was just telling them I was afraid that I would never stand here again. Starfire I'm afraid that we won't succeed. This will be my toughest challenge ever," Robin told her.

"Robin I can promise you that we will succeed. Slade may have his skills and robots. But we have each other and the information on Slade. Not to mention we will have your younger self and your adoptive father, this Batman, to help us. As long as we prevent Slade from altering history we have achieved victory. Come its time to go," she said leading him back to the Tower.

Everyone looked up as the two entered the room. "We thought you had changed your mind," Beast Boy said.

"Not a chance. I'm ready to show you guys my roots. Raven is the spell ready?"

"All I need is a date and the name of the city and I can begin," Raven said. Robin handed her a scrape of parchment. She nodded and everyone moved in closer. She painted a pentagram on the floor and placed a candle on each point and on in the center of the circle. She placed the parchment in the center flame and let it burn. Opening the book up she began to chant the spell, "Let the winds of time whirl and fly, allow their wings to carry me and those close to my heart through the endless void, and safely land us in the past which I wish to embrace."

The candles flared and instantly the pentagram lit up. The pentagram began to spin and unnatural hum filled the air. An unnatural wind whipped around them ruffling their clothes. Black lights rose up from each point and enveloped them and their vehicles. In a brilliant flash of light they were gone.


	2. Bat Team meets Teen Titans

Slade growled angrily. That infernal demoness spell had put him behind schedule. It had taken him two days to get from the Tibetan Mountains to the US. Then it took him five days to gather enough of his resources and get to Gotham. Now he was calmly waiting for one of the Bat's enemies to cause a disturbance so that his apprentice would come out of hiding.

"No wonder my apprentice left this city. This death trap is no place to make a name for ones self, especially not under the tutelage of the Batman. He and that little Batgirl will be no trouble at all. In fact I relish the chance to fight against the great Batman once more," Slade said to himself as he watched his monitors waiting for some sign that the Batman was out and about. Finally one of his monitors went off and he smirked under his mask. "Time for me to change history."

It was about an hour before sunset and the Titans were scattered across the city. They had arrived in Gotham three days ago and had been searching for Slade ever since. To blend in and avoid messing with the time line they had donned civilian clothing and tried to avoid trouble. It was hard in town with so much crime.

Currently Starfire was at a newsstand purchasing a newspaper. Instead of her usual attire she wore a long purple shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She kept her head down and tried to avoid questions about her skin. "Thank you for the paper," she said walking away. Once she was out of sight she pulled out her communicator and called the others. "This is Starfire reporting in. I have obtained a paper of news. Nothing about Slade has appeared."

"That's the third day in a row nothing has happened. Are we even sure the guy is in Gotham? If he isn't I want to go back to wearing my uniform. These clothes make my skin itch," Beast Boy complained. He was on the rooftop across from the police station. He was wearing black pants, forest green shirt, and scarf to cover his green face. "I mean I've been spying on the police and they know nothing about Slade. All there concerned about is the usual wackos in this city."

"Look none of us are happy in civvies. But we have to deal with it. Will find Slade and stop him from messing with Robin's past," Cyborg replied from the T-Car. His hologram projected him to look like what he did when he was undercover. Raven was sitting next to him dressed in Goth clothes.

"This might sound like a dumb suggestion, but why aren't we just staking out Robin's old home? I mean we could warn him about what's going on or at least gain some help in catching Slade," she suggested.

"Because that would be interfering to much with the past. Besides what if Slade is waiting for us to lead him to me? I don't want to risk it," Robin told them from halfway across town. "Also I don't want to have to deal with _him_ unless I have to."

"You mean your adoptive father, Batman. Man Robin what happened between the two of you that you can't even talk to the guy when we need help?" Cyborg asked.

He didn't reply to the question. Instead he asked if Cyborg had been able to isolate the inducer's chronoton signature yet. He hadn't and all the Titans were getting greatly discouraged.

"I wish Slade would show already. I am getting sad looking at this horrible red sky all the time. I want to be back in Jump were the sky is a pretty shade of blue," Starfire confided.

"Not to mention the Tower. I mean I haven't had a decent nights' sleep since we left. The T-Car is not comfortable to sleep in especially with Silkie wiggling on top of you," Beast Boy added.

"Well you're going to have to put up with it a little longer. If I don't locate a time travel spell to send us back to the present, it won't matter if we catch Slade. I'm sure he would sabotage the inducer before allowing us to use it," Raven said gloomily.

Suddenly the Batsignal lit up the sky alerting the Titans to danger in the city. The Bat Team would surely respond and Slade with his army wouldn't be far behind. The time for caution was over. It was time to take action.

"We need to locate the source of the trouble. Beast Boy can you hear where the trouble is?" Robin barked over his communicator.

"No, there's to much activity. I can't isolate what's going on. Any other way to track down your former mentor?"

"One. I'm transmitting the Batwave signal to your communicators. Trace the signal to the source. Do whatever you can to stop Slade even if it means revealing yourselves to the Bat Team. I'll meet you as soon as I can." Robin told them transmitting the signal. Once done with that he revved up his R-Cycle and headed to meet up with his fellow Titans.

Meanwhile on the other side of town the Bat Team was facing off against Joker and his goons in an abandoned carnival ground. They had been tracking the Joker for days trying to find him and ship him back to Arkham before he caused any harm. Thanks to a hot tip to the police they knew where to look. It had been five months since the Bat Team formed and it that time the three heroes had developed a great partnership and a whole new team work ethic.

Batgirl did a double back flip and hurled a batarang at one of Joker's henchmen knocking his gun full of Joker's gas out of his hands. He looked at her in astonishment and charged her. At the last second she jumped out of the way and he crashed into the booth behind her. Milk bottles and an assortment of prizes fell on top of him. "Never try to beat a kid at a carnival game. You'll always lose."

Meanwhile the other henchman was pursing a sly little Robin through the fun house. Robin laughed as he darted from mirror to mirror confusing the guy. "Na Na you can't catch me!" he teased standing in front of one of the mirrors. His image was instantly cast upon all the other mirrors confusing the henchman so bad that he ran smack dap into one of the mirrors knocking him out. "Man that was way to easy. I wonder if Batman is having as much fun as I am?"

The Batman was currently in altercation with the Joker. It seemed the insane Prince of Crime had been attempting take his act on the road. He was going to use his gas on the carnies then have them transmit the horrible stuff to the people they came into contact with giving him a whole army of clowns.

"So Batsy what you been up to? I see you've been recruiting your own soldiers for your little crusade. Well they're not much to look at! Especially you little birde boy he's weaker then his tiny girl friend!" Joker said laughing. He hurled his razor edge joker cards at Batman.

Batman jumped into the air narrowly avoiding having his cape shredded to pieces. He kicked down one of the booths on top of the Joker, but he flipped out of the way. Whipping out a batarang he flung the gadget at his head missing by an inch. "You need to get some new material Joker. Your jokes are getting predictable. Your entire plan was very easy to decipher."

"Well they can't all be brilliant just as long as they're hilarious. Having my own army of carnies does sound awfully delightful if you ask me Batman!" Joker retorted as he launched his own attack with acid squirting water guns. "Hold still so I can bleach you!"

A silver batarang soared through the air and knocked the guns to the ground. Joker turned towards the source only to receive a lighting kick from Batgirl. "I don't think you want Batman to steal your look do you Joker? I mean your henchmen are bad enough and they can't even tell a good punch line."

"I really hate you. Its bad enough you upgraded, but being defeated by a pipsqueak is no fun," Joker pouted as he swung at her only to have his arm followed by his whole body soon wrapped up by a grappling hook. "What the?"

Robin flipped off the carousal and landed next to his partners smiling. "Hey Joker looks like you and your goons are all wrapped up at the moment. I hope you enjoy your stay at Arkham this time."

"Keep laughing Bird Boy keep laughing, because sooner or later you're going to be in big trouble and Daddy Bats or your cutesy batty girlfriend won't be there to bail you out!" Joker hissed at him angrily.

"Looks like someone is sore loser. Don't listen to him Robin. We'll always have your back," Batgirl assured her boyfriend.

"I'll radio the police and tell them where they can pick up Joker and his pals. Meanwhile the two of you should head home its getting late," Batman told the two teens who looked like they were about to complain.

Before the two teenagers could protest the trio was surrounded by hundreds of Sladebots. They appeared on top of the rides, from the booths, everywhere. Some brandished weapons while others just looked at them threateningly. One thing was clear to the trio; they were about to be in the fight of their lives.

"So anyone have any ideas whose robots these are? Because I don't think they belong to Joker," Batgirl said timidly.

"Whomever they belong to they picked the wrong team to mess with," Robin said extending his bo staff and twirling it threateningly.

"Stick close together and help each other out. And don't do anything rash. Move!" Batman ordered whirling some exploding batarangs at the closet cluster of Sladebots. In the midst of the explosion he jumped into the fray and started tearing apart each robot that came at him.

Following his orders the two adolescents each attacked a group of Sladebots dodging the weapons fire. Batgirl did a front flip landing in the middle of a group and started a using an array of gymnastic moves on them. Close by Robin started knocking the robots to the ground with his staff.

"These robots sure are tough. We've never encountered anything like this before," Batgirl called out as she beheaded one of the robots and hurled the head at another. Her usual moves and gadgets were having little effect on these robots.

"There far more advanced then anything I know of. But why attack us? What do they want?" Batman replied icily. He was near the food booths, Batgirl was near the ticket booth, and Robin was the farthest away near the rides.

"Who cares? Whatever they throw at us we can take!" Robin shouted using a high kick followed by a right hook to get rid of a Sladebot that had grabbed his arm. "Oh yeah this is fun!"

As the battle continued to unfold Batman noticed something strange. While the robots continued to attack them furiously there was a pattern to the attack. They were attempting to separate him from the rest of his team. Also the majorities were surrounding Robin and the ones attacking him were trying to catch him. In a flash he understood. "There after Robin! Batgirl get over there and help him!"

"I can't! I'm pinned in!"

"Batman help! I can't fight them off!"

Fear of losing his partner and son pushed him over the edge. In rush of adrenaline Batman charged through the army of Sladebots. In a flurry of kicks and punches all the robots were dismembered. Leaping in the air he launched himself towards his partner only to be hit in the side mid leap.

He came crashing down on the dirt hard and rolled into one of the prize booths. Stuffed animals rained down upon him. Standing up he looked to see who had attacked him. Standing halfway down midway with his arms folded behind his back was Slade. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is no consequences to you. After all we've already met Batman or should I say we will. I'm mildly impressed by what you've managed to accomplish with you little crusade. Honestly your fight against the criminals is admirable if not foolhardy. You can't possibly win against us," Slade commented as he glanced at Batgirl who was struggling against her opponents.

"I don't have time for your mind games. I've never seen you before in my life. Now answer my question. Why did you send your robots to attack me and my team?" Batman demanded readying a batarang.

"I'm here to claim something that's rightfully mine, my apprentice. You have certainly trained him well, but its time that Robin took his rightful place by my side. You should be honored, its not every person who becomes the right hand man in a vast criminal empire," Slade said as he started walking towards Robin.

The batarang flew threw the air straight at Slade's head, but he caught it millimeters from his head. Slade jumped out of the way as Batman launched a kick at him. Tossing some freeze capsules he attempted to freeze Slade to the spot, but missed. The two continued to fight using every martial arts move they had.

Suddenly a white Superbot appeared out of nowhere and held Batman in a vice grip. The Cape Crusader struggled to get free to no avail. Slade smirked at him. "Don't worry Batman. I'll take good care of my apprentice." With that he turned and walked through the row of Sladebots towards his prey that had fallen to the ground.

"Robin run!" Batman shouted.

"Robin get out of there!" Batgirl cried trying desperately to get to her boyfriend. She had to help him.

Robin tried to run, but before he could get two steps he felt a powerful grip on his arm. Looking up with terrified eyes he let out a small gasp as he saw Slade. "What do you want with me?" he whispered.

"To perfect you of course. Soon you'll know what is like to be a criminal and trust me, your going to like it," Slade hissed.

Suddenly a barrage of green energy bolts fell from the sky. One hit Slade sending him flying through the ground. Robin fell to the ground hidden by a dust cloud. When the dust cleared he looked up surprised by the sight he saw.

Slade had righted himself looking for the source of the attack. What he saw angered him to know end. Standing protectively in front of the younger version of Robin with her hands glowing and eyes blazing was Starfire. Gone were her civilian clothes now she radiated power and protectiveness. "Leave… Him…. Alone!"

"You! I should have known that you would find a way to follow me through ti ah!" Slade screamed. A huge green lion pounced on him and tore at his armor. With a mighty leap the great beast landed next to Starfire on her right. He let out a deep roar telling him to back off.

"Sladebots destroy them!" Slade ordered. Four robots started towards them. In a flash they were incased in a black aura. The quartet was sent flying in the air. Raven appeared behind Starfire levitating her eyes black. "I don't think so."

Suddenly a loud vroom similar to the Batmobile could be heard. Everyone looked up in the air as the T-Car came crashing down on top of the dunk booth. Cyborg leapt out the car, which continued, on its way stopping a few feet from the group. Cyborg was standing on Starfire's left his sonic cannon at Slade. "Don't even think about it man."

Robin gazed up at his protectors in astonishment. These four teens glared at the masked man with hatred in their eyes. He wondered who they were and why they were here. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Batman and Batgirl also stumped.

"The Teen Titans. I should have guessed that you would follow me through time," Slade hissed.

Beast Boy revert to his human self and spoke up. "Dude did you really think we would let you change history?"

"You have hurt us for the last time! Surrender now and give up the inducer!" Starfire stated.

"If you don't your going to regret it." Raven warned him.

"I don't think so Titans. I still have the upper hand here. Not to mention you're missing your leader. Tell me was he to afraid to even face me?"

"That's none of your business. Time for pleasantries is over, now we kick your butt! Starfire, get him out of here. The rest of us, Titans go!" Cyborg ordered as he, Beast Boy, and Raven charged him.

Without looking to see what happened next Starfire picked up little Robin and took to the air. "Hey! Wait a minute put me down! I have to help Batman!" he shouted pounding on her.

"Please do not struggle. I'm trying to keep you safe from Slade," Starfire told him. Suddenly a laser went past her ear and she gasped. Three Sladebots were hot on her tail. "I forgot they could fly! Hold on!" she said flying faster.

It was all little Robin could do to hold onto his lunch as the strange alien girl weaved in and out between the rides, zigzagging through the sky, and shooting lasers from her eyes nailing each of the pursers. Finally she stopped by the roller coaster and put him down. "Stay here! Don't move!"

"But…"

"No buts, Slade is after you. As long as you're out of reach we can defeat him. Don't worry about your father and friend we'll protect them," Starfire assured him before zooming off to help the others.

Beast Boy had turned into a T-Rex and was stomping every last Sladebot to pulp while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at them. Raven used her magic to free Batman and lift Batgirl out of danger before concentrating her mental powers on the chaos before them.

"Who are these guys?" Batgirl asked helping Batman to his feet.

"I don't know, but as long as there protecting Robin there okay in my books. Come on we have to take out their master it's the only way to stop them," Batman told her as he fired his grappling hook and swung at Slade.

Slade intercepted him and kicked him the stomach. The two men faced off one another. "You're only delaying the inevitable. I will have my apprentice and nothing will stop me!"

"Robin will never be yours, I'll make sure of that." Batman said as he tried to punch Slade only to miss. Slade was still smiling when a carousel horse smacked into him. Batman looked up and saw the alien girl smiling at him. "I thought you required assistance. We must end this battle quickly."

"I don't think so. I will not leave empty handed." Slade snarled hurling a grenade at the group. The grenade missed and landed by the roller coaster exploding.

The entire structure shook and started to collapse. Robin wobbled a bit before he pitched off the ride. He was falling so fast he couldn't release a line. He closed his eyes believing this to be the end.

Suddenly a motorcycle appeared in the air. The rider got Robin in mid air and landed in the bumper car ride. Charging through the gate the rider jumped over the Tunnel of Love and flipped off the bike with his hands on Robin's cape. The bike landed safely and the rider discarded his helmet. Little Robin opened his eyes and stared hard at his savior unable to believe what he saw.

Except for the steel boots, lighter green, and shorter cape this guy looked like an older version of himself. This older Robin removed a bo staff from his utility belt and took up a defenecive position between him and the monster called Slade who was only a few feet from him. "Slade," he hissed.

"Robin, I was wondering when you would join us. I hope I haven't caused you to much trouble," Slade said advancing cautiously.

"Forget it Slade I won't let you touch him. If you want to change history your going to have to get through me!" he growled.

Without another word the two of them leapt at each other. Little Robin watched in astonishment as the guy who looked like him threw some kind of disk that exploded in Slade's face before striking him in the face with the staff. But Slade countered it by grabbing the staff and twisting it out of his hands. Not to be discouraged the look alike drew two birdarangs and formed a sword with them. The other guy countered with some martial arts move. This went on for some time till the look alike was thrown into the circle made up of the Bat Team and the Teen Titans. Surrounding them were at least fifty Sladebots and a hundred Superbots.

"Look at that. Your outnumbered, exhausted, and clearly outsmarted. I promise to make your deaths quick and painless," Slade told them as the robots moved in for the kill.

"We need to regroup and recharge. Raven can you teleport us plus the T-Car and R Cycle to a safe place?" the look alike asked the girl with the blue cloak.

"I used up to much energy fighting. I need another minute to recharge before I can do anything," the girl replied.

"Then will have to provide a distraction. Starfire blind their senses," the boy ordered. Turning to Batman he said, "If you still carry smoke bombs use them. Well need all the cover we can get. On the count of three use all the smoke bomb you have. Ready, one, two, three!" he shouted.

Instantly a bright green light blinded Slade and caused the Sladebots sensors to go out. A thick cover of smoke hid them as Raven teleported everyone away. Slade glared angrily at the empty space were his prey had been moments before.

"Well you win some you lose some. That's the way it is," the Joker said laughing crazily. He quit laughing when Slade hauled him to his feet and suspended him in the air. "Your going to help me get what I want or your going to be looking for your grave," Slade threatened.

Meanwhile the group reappeared in the Batcave. Everyone collapsed to the floor exhausted. "Man I never want to do that again. Its way to creepy," Batgirl said. "Hey how did we get back here?"

"Our leader told me to take us to a safe place and this was the safest place in his mind," Raven told the girl removing her hood.

"But who are you people and for that matter how do you know about this place?" Batman asked them threateningly.

"Not to mention I want to know why you look like me," Little Robin asked.

The Titans all glanced at one another before turning to face the look alike. He strode up to Batman and looked him straight in the eye. "In order were the Teen Titans, we know about this place because I grew up here, and the reason I look like you is because I am you," the look alike said evenly.


	3. Confrentatons

I would like to thank Rena Redhead for giving me her permission to use parts from her wonderful tale "What?" in this chapter. Also any mention to crystals necklaces, Star, and Nova check out my other Titan stories for reference. Lastly flashbacks/memories are going to be in italics.

Batman, Batgirl, and Little Robin looked at the look alike in disbelief. They were from the future and he was Little Robin's future self? He couldn't believe it. "You can't be me! You must be at least nineteen years old!"

"Actually I'll be seventeen next week so I'm only about five years older then you. If you don't believe who I say I am," Robin began yanking a hair from his head, "then test my DNA. It won't lie. My team and I will wait patiently for the results."

Batman took the hair suspiciously then took one from his partner. Everyone watched intensely waiting to see what the Batcomputer would say. With in minutes they had an answer. Both DNA strands matched. "DNA is confirmed, he is you."

"I guess you could call us DNA buddies," Robin smirked. The Titans broke out into a fit of giggles. Suddenly Beast Boy dove down to the lower level where the museum was.

"Cool! Look at all this neat stuff! It's way cooler then our evidence room!" He exclaimed picking up a sapphire penguin. "Wow what is this thing oww!"

Raven slapped him on the hand and took the figurine from him. "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! What if it was important and you broke it? Use your head!" she hissed putting the figurine back.

"This is a sweet ride you got here. I mean the engine design you have here is the fastest thing around, but the T-Car has better weapons and cooler colors. My baby tops this any day. I mean with my computer link I can literally feel the road when I drive," Cyborg said examining the Batmobile much to Batman's displeasure.

Batgirl removed her cowl in skepticism. Who did these kids think they were? Suddenly an orange streak shot towards her and she fell to the ground. Hovering above her was the alien girl. "Hello, what is your name, where are you from, what is your favorite color, will you be my friend?" she asked in hurried voice.

"Um, Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl, Gotham City, purple, and sure," she replied. Suddenly she found herself in an extremely tight bear hug.

"Hello new friend. I am so glad to meet someone from my Robin's past. Can you tell me more about your relationship with Robin?"

"Well Robin and I are partners to the Batman. I'm also his best friend in the entire world and what do you mean your Robin?"

Starfire showed her the promise ring. "He's my boyfriend! Isn't that wonderful?"

"How can he be your boyfriend when he's mine?! Why would he even consider going out with you, your not even human," Barbara snarled

"Well I kissed him and saved his life a dozen times over. Have you?" Starfire shot back. Before anyone could stop it the two of them were in a regular catfight.

"Well this is nice view of my future," Dick said sarcastically. He was seriously weirded out by what he saw. Especially about the part of him being involved with an alien.

"You caught us at a bad time. Trust me were not anything like this most of the time. Guys break it up!" Robin ordered, but no one listen to him.

Suddenly the elevator opened up revealing Alfred, "Young Masters you really are causing a ruckus, why don't you…." That's when he saw the Titans and two Robins. Batman gave him a look that clearly stated he had no control over the situation. Suddenly he felt something chewing on his shoe. When he looked down he recoiled in fear at the sight of Silkie. "Ahh!"

"Alright that's enough! Titans stop!" Robin ordered as he hurled an electrodisk into the air. The flash blinded his friends for a second and caused the fighting to stop. They all fell in order and waited for their lecture.

"Incase you've forgotten we are here on a mission. You have embarrassed me and have nearly destroyed the Batcave. Were supposed to be a well-behaved team. Now will you kindly introduce yourselves along with your powers?"

"Beast Boy, I'm a changeling. I can turn into any animal I want to including extinct animals."

"Cyborg, as you can see I'm half machine. I got a wicked sonic cannon along with an assortment of useful gadgets and super strength. The T-Car is mine."

"Raven, I have telekinesis, psychic powers, teleportation, astral projection, heal people, and can levitate. I also know a lot of magic spells."

"Starfire, I can fly, have super strength, throw starbolts from my hands, and eye lasers."

"Robin, I'm the leader. I haven't changed much in the last five years except I've got better with my martial arts and I have a lot of different things with my gadgets. The R-Cycle over there is one of my prides and joy."

"Nice to meet you all. Like I told Starfire over there, I'm Barbara Gordon. I'm a near Olympic gymnastic star. I created my own batarangs and costume."

"I guess you guys know who I am and my story," Dick began looking for confirmation. They nodded their heads. "My only question is what you're going to call me to avoid confusion with him."

"We can't call him Larry like we did last time," Beast Boy pointed out. "He isn't as squishy."

"Why don't we call you by your real name? Our Robin is in superhero mode all the time. You aren't so it would be an easy distinction to remember," Starfire suggested.

"Okay, then call me Dick," he said smiling.

"So we know who you are. You're Batman, the Dark Knight, and the World's Greatest Detective. Aren't you going to tell us your real name," Cyborg asked.

"No. I don't think you should know."

"He's Bruce Wayne my adoptive father and mentor. That's Alfred his butler and one of my best friends growing up," Robin said. Batman glared at him, but removed his cowl to confirm what he had said.

"Wow I would never have guessed in a million years! You totally got the secret identity thing down," Beast Boy commented.

"Pray tell who is this little monstrosity?" Alfred asked picking up Silkie. The little silkworm was smiling and waving his little appendages around.

"Silkie! Oh that is my beloved pet and our team mascot. Come here my little bungorff. Isn't he the sweetest thing you have ever seen?" Starfire asked taking the little silkworm in her arms and twirling around happily.

"That's her pet? She definitely has strange tastes," Barbara muttered.

"How can you even consider that think your team mascot? Its disgusting!" Dick exclaimed. Starfire looked him in shock and coddled her pet who was crying.

"Don't you dare insult Silkie! He has feelings to. Besides if he is so disgusting why did you give me permission to keep him?"

"I think that's enough. Look were not going to solve our problem down in the Batcave. Why don't we take this party upstairs? We can recharge and share information. Is that okay?" Robin asked.

"I guess since you already know my identity it wouldn't hurt to see the mansion. Alright we can go upstairs, but please don't touch anything unless you're given permission." Bruce said as they headed to the elevator. Within minutes they were in the mansion.

"No freaking way! You grew up here? Dude why did you ever want to leave this place? It's bigger then the Tower!" Beast Boy exclaimed drooling over the video games.

"This is one sweet setup. I mean you have the lap of luxury upstairs and downstairs the real fun begins," Cyborg commented.

"Impressive library. Reminds me of the ones that use to be on Azerath," Raven said as she gazed around at all the books.

"Yes this place is quite amazing Robin. But I prefer our own home. Silkie come back here! Don't chew on that!" Starfire yelled pulling her pet off a Victorian age sofa.

"You guys had no idea I grew up in mansion?" Dick asked in amazement. He, Barbara, and Bruce had changed back into civilian clothes, but the Titans remained in uniform.

"Makes we wonder where they live now. I better call my Dad and tell him I'll be spending the night. Hopefully he'll buy my excuse this time," Barbara said flipping open her cell phone.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Alfred asked the teenagers.

"Tofu!"

"Steak!"

"Herbal tea."

"Mustard for me and zorka berries for Silkie."

Alfred stared at them like they were crazy. He looked at Bruce who shook his head. He didn't know what to do.

Robin cleared his throat. "You know what Alfred I'll take care of that. Why don't you help the rest of my team set things up in the living room? I'll be right back."

Within moments everyone was seated around the fireplace enjoying their treat. On the table sat a strange device. It was all black and looked like some kind of miniature TV set except it had a holographic screen.

"What is this device and where did it come from?" Bruce asked curiously as Robin handed him a sandwich and drink.

"It's called a memory player. A friend gave it to use when we received these crystal necklaces around our necks. With her help we were able to gather the memories of everyone we've ever met and put them together with ours to create little episodes of our missions," Robin explained.

"It has been most helpful to us when we wish to recall something about one of our enemies. With this device we hope to bring you up to speed with what's going on," Cyborg said.

"Yeah plus it's a lot of fun to watch. Its way better then any home movie you've ever seen. Ouch!" Beast Boy said rubbing his sore head.

Raven gave him a look a sipped her tea. "It would be best if you held your questions or comments until after were done showing,"

"Otherwise we will not be able to finish. I hope that you find our performance most satisfying," Starfire added.

"Well start it up already. First question, who was that creepy guy?"

A holographic 3D model of Slade appeared in the air. Even as a hologram he gave off a dark presence. Robin cleared his throat and began to tell all he knew about his arch foe. "His name is Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator. My research has revealed a lot of personal information. I know that he lied about his age to get into the army were he met up with his best friend Wintergreen, who would one day become his majordomo. Slade became involved with a secret experiment. He was given a serum that was suppose to increase a soldiers performance, but it ended up killing everyone except him. The serum changed Slade, made him inhuman."

"What do you mean inhuman?" Bruce asked absorbing all the information and considering how he could use it to defeat Slade.

"Slade's abilities were increased tenfold, he can use ninety percent of his brain. But the most powerful change was that he became immortal. I'm not joking. Slade can't die and we've seen the proof first hand, but will get to that later. After leaving the army he married a fellow soldier named Addie Cain. They had two sons and for a while things were normal. No one knew about him being a mercenary until one of his sons was kidnapped. My information is a little sketchy, but I do know the end result was he got his eye shot out. From there he went to the Oriental were he picked up a few skills and fathered a daughter. After leaving the Oriental he set up a vast criminal empire and centered it in Jump City. That's were we came in. We clashed several times and the results were never pretty," Robin said pressing a button on the memory player causing the hologram to disappear.

"Immortal evil criminals? You have to be kidding me. That sounds like something you find in a comic book," Barbara retorted.

"He does sound like a terrible menace, but if he's from your time why is he here now?" Alfred asked.

"And what does he want with me?" Dick asked. He was a little scared by what his future self had just told him.

"Perhaps it would be helpful to watch our missions. We even took the courtesy to name them and come up with a catchy theme song. It was all Beast Boy idea," Starfire stated.

"Yeah and the best part is that even though each one is about half hour long, it won't take all night to view them! Its just some special feature our little friend Star, not Starfire but Star the Entity, came up with." Beast Boy added.

"So now that we have our refreshments and snacks lets begin already," Cyborg said.

"Just hold all your questions and comments until after our the viewing. Robin if you please," Raven said simply. He nodded and pressed a button. Immediately the room darkened and a catchy theme song started to play. All at once the first episode began. It showed the Titans battling Cinderblock and arguing afterwards. But it wasn't until Slade's second appearance that things started getting a bit more interesting.

Dick watched in horror as the members of the HIVE caused him to vanish and then kick the Titans out of their home. He thought it was strange to have T shape Tower as a home. It was only when he showed up again that the team pulled themselves together. But hearing Slade speak sent shivers down his spine.

"_Actually I never expected your agents to succeed. They were merely messengers. And the message has been sent." _

_Robin's face appears on the video screens, each one saying the same thing. "Who is Slade?"_

Slade's next appearance showed all his tricks he picked up while studying in the Oriental. Anything Penguin learned from the Oriental was nothing compared to this.

Each member of the Bat Team was a little skeptical when the Episode "Switched" played. It just didn't seem possible for a wooden little puppet to put a person's sole in a wooden figurine. Seeing the girls interact showed them how two different people could learn to work as one.

"_At least I am able to fly! On my planet even a newborn can unleash the joy of flight! But you are to busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!"_

"_Incase you haven't notice my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel anything at all. You may have my body, but you know nothing about me." _

"_Perhaps you are right, and if we are to overcome this difficulty we must know everything about each other. So please begin sharing."_

The next episode that really affected them was the one called "Masks." Bruce watched intensely as Red X took out all the Titans. From he what he saw he suspected he wasn't going to like the identity of the masked villain. He wasn't disappointed, when he saw Robin's face under that mask his heart sunk. He could sense the others astonishment. But it was Slade's words that stung the most.

"_Robin we had a deal,"_

"_Sorry I have a strict policy about giving stolen technology to psychopath." _

"_How very noble. But stealing in order to trap me that wasn't so noble. Two wrongs don't make a."_

"_Don't you ever lecture me! Whatever your planning its over."_

"_On the contrary Robin, its only the beginning."_

Later Robin spoke harshly to Starfire wondering what she wanted. She responded to him that they had learned something about Slade. That he and Robin were very similar when it came to trusting people.

The Titans were laughing when it came to remembering how much trouble Cyborg got into when he first created the T-Car. The memorable chase and ridicules notions he had towards it was funny. It was the last episode before the one that hurt their leader the most and was probably the most significant.

Everyone was stunned by the nightmare that had plagued Robin's mind. But more importantly was Slade's challenge to find the chronoton detonator and destroy it. Robin had become more obsessive and violent with each turn. He wasn't thinking clearly and by the time that he was it was to late. The Titans were infected and he was Slade's apprentice. The next few episodes showed both Robin's and Slade's pov of the events that occurred over the next two and half weeks.

Robin pov ""Why me? Why not someone else? Like one of the HIVE or another criminal? Why me? Why did you choose me?" I waited. I could be patient for this answer.

He shook his head and got up, walking over to me. I stayed planted in my seat, not wanting to see him. He had to be smirking, "Now surely you can figure that one out, Robin."

If I could, my mind didn't want me to. So I shook my head 'no'. I wanted to hear his answer first. I didn't want him to ask me dozens of questions so I could get it on my own. Unfortunately, he did ask questions, but not for me to answer out loud to him.

"Why did I choose you? Let's look at it. I needed someone young. I needed someone with potential. As for bonuses, you had many of them. Smart, already physically fit, personality, and by personality, I mean you already had a semblance similar to my own. You caught my eye when you weren't even trying to, unlike so many others. Who do you think I'd choose? A person that failed when they were trying or someone that succeeded when they weren't? The second one, am I right? Guess who you were," He paused every time he started a new sentence.

"The second," I felt my stomach do a back flip."

Slade pov: The kid seemingly just wouldn't get it. For a good half hour he took the hits. At that point he lifted his head with such an effort to look at his opponent. I let the Sladebot stand there for a minute. Maybe this time. This time. He just needed a small 60 second break to think. Normally, I wouldn't have even given him that. He wouldn't get that chance in a real fight.

I nodded to the robot and it came at him. This time he did it perfectly. I saw him release the air in his lungs. I felt him partially back into me as the fist connected to his diaphragm. He let the force travel through him and out. I felt that hit too. I bore a grin that bared my teeth as I looked down at him. My apprentice was learning.

Not a struggle, a squirm, or spasm did Robin manifest. He was in control of his body. I felt him stand up, supporting some of his own weight without my help. He gasped in precious oxygen. Deep breathing followed. I saw a small, little smile make itself apparent on his face for a small few seconds. He had done it and he should be proud of that. I leaned over his shoulder and moved close to his ear. Time for a small reward.

My voice was barely a whisper, "Well done, Robin."

Robin pov: I groaned.

My eyes opened no more than slits. My head hurt, both outside and inside. My stomach made me feel like I was going to throw up at the sight of food. My chest felt bruised up too. I was so tired. My limbs were sore. What time was it? I was facing the wall next to my bed. Oh man, I felt sick. The lights were off and I was very glad that it was so cold in the room for once. I was so hot. I felt like I had just stepped out of an oven or out of the sun's center. I was breathing through my mouth and my breath was strained. My throat felt swollen. My mouth was parched and dry.

My mind was dizzy and my vision was blurred. Finally, I was able to keep my vision from spinning. I could feel my shirt clinging to my chest and back with sweat. I was so sick. It felt like every form of the flu that one could get at once, not to mention fight wounds. I could see the blankets had moved to the edges of the bed and out of my way. I bit my lip.

I don't know how long I laid there, just staring at the wall trying to ignore the pain and nausea. The cool air vented in the room and the gentle hum of the AC alerted me to it. My shoulders were shaking, but I didn't care as I felt the cool breeze start to overcome the room. It cooled the sweat on my body for a few precious seconds. Then it died down and my sweat heated up again because of my body heat. I nuzzled my head into the pillow as though if I didn't see myself, I wouldn't feel my body and how much I hurt.

My limp hair plastered itself to my face and neck. I could barely move, but I managed to grab my stomach, which felt like it was swimming around inside of me and disturbing the rest of my organs. I curled up slightly, but it bothered my stomach with every move I made.

"You made me sick!" I screamed at him. Anger fueled me so that I tried to sit up on my own. I was almost up when Slade grabbed my wrists and forced me to lie back down.

Slade's pov "Robin, you fail to realize that I do. You see, every choice you make results in a consequence. For example, you choose to become my apprentice and the result is that four teenagers won't die," I reminded him.

"You're not in jail though, and you deserve to be in jail," I could hear the part of his voice that was wishing that on me.

"True," I pressed on, "But because I avoid jail, I become wanted and hated. Even something as small as choosing to eat or not results in hunger or a full stomach. Consequences are not necessarily bad, Robin. They can be, but they are merely a result or outcome. Don't mistake a consequence as the same thing as a punishment. But this is all besides the point. As I was saying though, you just blew your last chance."

Robin hesitantly asked, "Are nightmares...weaknesses?"

I was stunned by the question, but answered it with an honest answer, "No, Robin. Nightmare are not weaknesses. However, nightmares tend exploit our weaknesses. They can also replay our worst memories or scenes of horror that have been depicted to us with our own added fears."

In the middle of that, Robin looked crestfallen, "So, I'm weak?"

Not at all what I was going for. Another go, "No, Robin. Everyone has nightmares. That doesn't make them weak. Nightmares are depictions that our minds make up for us to distract us, keep us occupied as we sleep, just as dreams are. I don't want you to think that because of nightmares you are weak."

Of all things he should not believe that he is weak. Robin's mouth slightly parted as though shocked at what I had said, "What?"

"How many times have I told you the potential you have, Robin?" I asked him. How did this boy forget that so easily? "I don't say it to everyone I meet. I'll tell you right now that there are very few who get my approval or my recognition as worth something."

It was hard to see him so upset about a simple nightmare. Inwardly, I felt that I knew why that was. I knew that his sadness made me frustrated because I was trying to make it so that he wouldn't be. But I didn't hold a grudge for that against him. Only myself for not being successful. He was a challenge and the reprisal would be the sweetest that one could imagine. I really do hate to loose, just as Robin does.

Robin absorbed the information I was giving him. The news ended with Wayne telling reporters that the prototype would be moved out to the west coast. That made sense. So Wayne's logic can make sense. I made a mental note to remember that because right now Robin's understanding about that nightmare was what mattered. I clicked the TV screen off.

Robin's pov: Step, I squinted and felt my heart pound. Step. The rope hit the soles of my shoes and I could feel it crease into my feet. Step. I felt the light above and for some reason it felt much hotter then it had been when I entered. Step. I saw the ledge and the rope. Step. I heard the roar of the crowd below. Step. I heard the sound of the rope and its all too familiar creak. Step. I was back in Slade's lair. Step. I was almost half way across. Step. Their voices...

"Excellent job, Mary!"

"You too, John!"

"Well done, Robin!"

I closed my eyes tight. When I opened, there was nothing but the Haunt. _'There's nothing here but Slade and the Haunt. There's nothing here but Slade and the Haunt. You're seeing things.'_

Step.

I opened my eyes. Just the haunt. Just the haunt. I was fine.

Step.

I heard the unwinding of ropes; a sizzling sound. Step. I glanced in front of me. The ledge was farther out. The purple colors coming down from the big top. Two figures, a man and a woman swung across, grabbed hold of one another. Then, a sharp...

SNAP!

Screaming.

Two thumps on the ground.

Nothing.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe. I was shaking.

Slade's Pov This time, Robin started walking, but was considerably struggling. It wasn't an act. And I knew acts. This wasn't one of them. Barely four steps more and Robin stopped. His shaking didn't diminish. If anything it got worse. His knees became loose. His arms went out. I saw his foot slip, then the other.

"Robin?"

He fell, "Robin!"

I ran and skidded to a halt right underneath him. I broke Robin's fall as he fell the three stories. I grunted at the sudden weight. I shook my head and looked down at Robin. His mouth was slightly ajar. His eyes were wide and his face was pale. I felt him quivering, still shaking. What was wrong with him?

After that they saw how Robin had come into contact with the Titans. It was a thrilling tale because Starfire refused to fire on him and it was because of her they figured out about the probes. Thus they were able to rescue their leader, earn their crystal necklaces, and return home, but it was clear the events had left scars that had yet to heal.

Starfire tried to lift everyone's spirits in the next episode with her holiday Blorthog the Festival of Friendship. But the time traveling Warp ruined everything. Showing her a future she was not proud of.

Dick was a little in awe at his future incarnation as a hero, but hated the hair. Barbara let out a wolf whistle at seeing her boyfriend all grown up. He was a major hottie!

_"There is nothing you can do, there is nothing anyone can do. The past cannot be changed. The future cannot be altered no matter how wrong it may seem."_

_"So basically its impossible. Good if memory serves we've done the impossible. I held onto this just incase."_

When Barbara saw how much Starfire was pained by her alien transformation she felt a bit of pity. No one should have to look that ugly, but it was Dick who looked like he wanted to hide under the sofa when he saw Robin take Killer Moth's (who had obviously undergone a metamorphous,) bratty daughter on a date.

What concerned Bruce most was the way his young protégé handled the Terra situation. To him Robin displayed poor judgment and lack of leadership when he allowed this unstable girl to join his team. Also allowing for one of his teammates to crush on her put everyone in risk. Terra ended up being Beast Boy's personal enemy because he allowed his emotions to get in the way. He wouldn't have done that.

Alfred noticed the cold stare his master was giving the Titans. He frowned knowing what Bruce was thinking. Terra may have been a powerful terrakinetic, but she was still a teenage girl. Besides he thought the girl proved herself well in the end of Aftershock and the young jokester provided a valuable peace of wisdom.

"_That's a lie Terra. You've always had a choice. You chose to work for Slade; you chose to betray us, and now your giving him control. Slade isn't doing this Terra you are!…. Its your life Terra, its never to late to change."_

_"Sorry Beast Boy for everything I've ever done…. You can't control me anymore! I have to stay I'm the only one that can stop it. It's never to late to change. You were the best friend I ever had. Now go!" _

Going into Season Three they met up right away with Cyborg's personal enemy. Brother Blood was using his mental powers to control the HIVE students. Cyborg went undercover to try and find out what he was up to and nearly got sucked into the whole business.

_"I will pay six glubhargs for your thoughts."_

_"If that's your way of asking me how I'm feeling I'm okay. It's just that… I never got to finish high school because of this. While I was at the HIVE I felt normal."_

_"I didn't know you back then. So to me you are normal."_

Dick was amazed by the way he contemplated good vs. evil when he had to deal with the whole new Red X thing. It made him wonder what changes could happen in five years that would cause him to make such a foolish mistake and then have to deal with the consequences later on.

But everyone was shocked by the Episode called "Betrothed." Barbara was shocked that Starfire was actually an alien princess; Alfred was impressed by Starfire devotion to her people, while Bruce was pleased by Starfire's skill as a fighter. But it was Dick who was most puzzled. His older self seemed to truly love Starfire, but he didn't get it. She was an alien! But her speech stirred something. It was Starfire's turn to battle her own enemy.

"_Someone very wise once told me to listen to my heart so I overthrew my sister because she was not best for Tameran. And now my heart is telling me that I am also not best for Tameran. My life and my heart is on Earth. That is where I belong, but I leave you in good hands. The hands that cared for me as child…. Next time I shall chose my own husband. Who is to know? Perhaps there is a groom for me on Earth."_

The next few episodes had quite an impact. From Robin's near death experience in "Haunted" to Beast Boy dealing with the Beast inside of him. Each Titan struggled in this season to find themselves. But it was the dramatic take down of Brother Blood and the introduction of Titans East that truly made this season one to remember.

Season Four had the collection of the darkest memories, but it started out with a journey of discovery for Robin. Both Dick and Bruce watched this memory intensely. While Robin went all the way to Japan to seek out the True Master to train him in martial arts the Titans had fun raiding his closet.

_"Okay this is disturbing," Raven said surveying the scene before her. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were dressed in Robin's uniform playing with his gadgets and pretending to drive the R-Cycle. _

_"Disturbing yet magnificent! I never knew wearing a cape could be so much fun! Come Robining with us!" Starfire squealed with joy as she twirled around in the air._

_"Yeah he has all the best stuff!" Cyborg said displaying the R-Cycle._

_"Come on Raven you know you want to try it!" Beast Boy challenged her._

But soon darkness invaded as Slade reared his ugly head. This time he came after Raven and had fantastic powers over fire, could fly, and move about when all time was stopped. Whatever had caused the change he was more dangerous then ever. Whatever he did to Raven scared her greatly.

When Slade returned strange things were starting to occur. An ancient library was unearthed leading to the discovery of the catacombs beneath it. While the rest of the Titans looked for a gem to stop Scath from coming Raven returned to the Tower. Using a spell she returned home to Azerath to talk to her mother about a prophecy. She wanted to know if there was anyway to avoid it, but her mother told her there wasn't. Her mother's departing words were the love of the people of Azerath was with her and it was to late for Earth and Azerath. Raven gasped in horror upon discovering that Trigun had destroyed her home. That's when she returned to save her friends.

_"I'm going to enjoy destroying you Titans," Slade said as he held the lives of Titans in his hands literally._

_"Wanna bet?" a voice said. Suddenly a huge slab of earth hit Slade slamming him into a wall. Everyone looked up to see Raven with red inscriptions all over body glaring down at them. _

_"I told you to leave them out of this. So aren't you going to blast me or incinerate me? Or did you master forbid you from harming me? Did he order you to keep his precious gem safe?" _

_Later after beating the leaving daylights out of Slade she told her friends what had been bugging her for weeks. Why she had gone crazy on her birthday, why she hadn't been able to mediate. _

_"The order used the name Scath to protect the true name of their master. We know him as Trigun." _

_"Wow."_

_"You serious? That's who were up against?"_

_"His cruelty is legendary even on my world!"_

_"So why do you go all glowey in the dark?"_

_"It's a sign that Trigun is coming. And the way he gets here is through me. I'm not just a person, I'm a portal."_

_"But Raven, why you?"_

_"Because Trigun is my father. Bad things are about to happen, really bad. I thought I could handle them by myself. I was wrong."_

_"For confiding in us we are most humbled."_

_"I have just one question. How do we stop him?"_

_"We don't."_

_"But that doesn't mean we still can't try."_

The next two episodes seemed to start changing Dick's attitude towards Starfire. He started to realize that maybe he was being predjustice towards Starfire just because she was an alien. Otherwise he would be just as big a jerk as Valior. But he kept glancing at Barbara during "Stranded." She kept giving him looks to. Especially when Starfire and Robin were stuck in the cave.

_"Starfire why couldn't you fly back there?" Robin demanded as he threw kindling into the fire._

_"Tameranian powers are inclined by our emotions," was her reply._

_"So how you feel effects your ability to fly. But we've faced danger before and you've always been able to fly," he pointed out._

_She shook her head and stood up. "It is not danger that confuses me, it is _us_. Ever sense Cyborg said the girlfriend things have been different between us."_

_"It fine Starfire, everything is okay."_

_"Everything is not okay and I fear that it will never be okay. And you will not tell me how you feel."_

_"I'm not really good at that."_

_"Do earth boys come with some kind of manual?"_

_"It be a lot easier if they did."_

"_How can we be Xhalton if you will not tell me about how you feel?"_

_"Xhalton?"_

_"I believe the term in your language is sole mate. To us Xhalton means someone you have sacrificed everything for. I sacrificed ruling my planet for you, what have you given up?"_

_"I gave up my freedom for you. Starfire its hard for me to talk about my feelings. The man who trained me, who was like a father to me, didn't really believe in letting you emotions out. But I do know this Starfire. You're the strongest, bravest, girl I know who can shoot starbolts from your hands." _

The three-part season finale was one worth waiting for. The Bat Team was given a glimpse to what would happen in the near future. It showed them that you should never give up on hope.

The first part showed the Titans struggling to protect Raven from Slade and Trigun. Raven insisted that there was no way to stop him and while her friends battled against fire demons she struggled to block out Trigun mental probes. But it was all in vain. Raven returned to the catacombs for the ceremony.

_"I've tried my whole life to fight the darkness inside me. I tried to do good things with my powers to make up for the terrible thing I was destined to do… I didn't know I make such wonderful friends… And as my friends you have to let me go!" _

_The Titans pounded against the energy shield Raven had thrown up. They cried out to her to stop, but it was hopeless. Trigun had to strong of hold on her. Without hesitation she chanted the prophecy surrendering her to destiny. "The Gem was born of evils fire, the Gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, He comes to sire, The end of all things mortal!" And with that the end of the world occurred._

The remaining Titans survived only to wake up to wasteland. The blood red sky, building destroyed, and people turned to stone cause them great despair and they nearly gave up hope when their attack on Trigun failed. That's when the Entities Star and Nova showed up along with Slade.

At first the Titans were angry that the Entities had done nothing to prevent this catastrophe from occurring. With there amazing powers shouldn't they have been able to prevent Trigun's coming?

_Star answer was short and to the point. "Even if there wasn't the none interference law we could never have stopped this from happening. We don't have the power."_

_"Trigun is an anomaly in big scheme of things. The Azerathians tried to destroy him, but only managed to banish him to the underworld. But even here he managed to impregnate Arella, Raven's mother and later destroy Azerath. He is too powerful and evil to be defied. Raven had no chance against him. But Trigun is fool, because Azar has the last laugh," Nova continued._

_"Who?"_

_"Azar, the head priestess of Azerath and Raven's mentor. She was the one who trained Raven in her powers. She was also the one who prophesized Raven would become the portal allowing Trigun to return. But there was another part to the prophecy that she kept locked in her head. This part along with the information she glimpsed at when she brought Raven into the world she kept even her death. Not even Trigun's all seeing mind knows about it." Star said._

_"What is the remainder of the prophecy and this information? Could it help us defeat the Trigun?" Starfire asked._

_"The information is that Trigun can only be destroyed by one of great power and of his own blood. When Raven saw her mother's message she received the love of the people of Azerath increasing her power. Now combined with the second part of the prophecy we can win." Nova said._

_"The second part goes like this. When the forces of Good and Evil work as one, when the innocent of a child is found, When all hope seems lost, The Angle in White will appear, And drive the Darkness with the Light. Now we must move fast. Cyborg, Beast Boy Starfire keep Trigun busy. Nova will help you. Slade, Robin, and I will go find the remaining part of Raven and bring her back."_

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as the three travelers went down to the underworld. Bruce was slightly upset at seeing how great Robin and Slade worked together. It reminded him that he lost his partner/son in the future. Alfred, Dick, and Barbara were impressed by Titans resilient nature. The Entities also helped a lot.

But finally it was down to the last fight. Both Good and Evil fought against Trigun injuring him, but not stopping him. Raven, who was a little girl, cried out seeing her friends hurt. That's when she decided to fight back. In brilliant flash of light she grew from a small child to her full sixteen year old self.

"_You may have created me, but you were never my father. Fathers are suppose to be kind! Fathers are supposed to protect you! Fathers raise you! I was protected by the monks of Azerath; I was raised by my friends. They are my family, this is my home, and you are not welcome here. Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" In a flash of white light Trigun was gone and the world was brought back to life. Raven had defeated her personal enemy._

The fifth season was very different then any of the others. This time the Titans were traveling the world going up against the Brotherhood of Evil. Bruce had heard of this crime syndicate and was greatly worried. They had taken out many adult heroes, what chance did a bunch of teenagers have against them? Especially when their communications were compromised.

Barbara had been raised to believe in the justice system and that anyone could change. That's why she held out hope that there was still some small part of her friend Pamela Isely left in Poison Ivy. When she saw Kid Flash, whom she learned was the current Flash nephew Bart; talking to Jinx her hope was renewed.

"_Why do you want to be like her anyways?" Kid Flash asked her._

_"I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me. At least with the Brotherhood I'll be someone, I'll get respect."_

_"You don't have to hurt people to feel good about yourself Jinx."_

_Later against Madame Rogue Jinx showed that she was no one to mess with. After claiming her rose she started walking ready for a new life._

"Go!" was the episode that the entire Bat Team was waiting for. Finally the answers to how five very unique individuals came together to form one team. There was a lot of distrust at first, but in the end they rocked!

In Titans Together every Titan that existed came together to fight against the Brotherhood of Evil. At first things were looking pretty hopeless, but then the five original Titans said five words of wisdom.

_"Lesson one: Don't throw me down a whole unless you make sure I stay down!"_

_"The Lesson Two: We never give up!"_

_"Lesson Three: You secret hide out isn't a secret anymore."_

_"Lesson Four: Don't mess with us!"_

_"Lesson Five: Good always triumphs over evil. Titans Together!"_

With those words all the Titans took care of the Brotherhood freezing them. Then they all returned home. But there adventures weren't over yet. Shortly after they returned BB saw Terra again only she called herself Tara Maschovit. She had no powers and no memory of her previous life. Later the Titans learned that Star had restored Terra and given her two options. Continue with her life as Terra or return to the way she was before she got her powers. She chose the second one abided that she could one day regain her memories and powers.

Finally the last adventure played, "Titans in Tokyo." Both Barbara and Dick gasped at all the cool places to hang out in the large city. Alfred almost laughed when he saw the antics the kids got themselves into. But what impressed Bruce most all was the way they solved the mystery of Brushogun and were honored.

The memory player shut down and Robin spoke up. "After that we returned home and a series of events have led us to here. Now what do you have to say about our lives?"

"You certainly lead an exciting life. But what about your schooling? Isn't it hard being on call twenty-four hours a day? Who takes care of the Tower because from what I seen you don't have a maid," Alfred asked.

"We take turns taking care of the Tower. We have a rotation list of who does what and when. Were teenagers Alfred, keeping things neat isn't always on the top our list. Now about our education lets just say we learn as we go," Robin said trying to relax him.

"You girls certainly have some interesting taste. I would never have guessed you both use your emotions to activate your powers. Still I liked the way you kicked your family members butt," Barbara said carefully still eyeing Starfire.

"Thank you," Raven replied simply. Starfire also acknowledged her. "Would you like to hold Silkie?"

"Ugh maybe later," Barbara replied.

"My life certainly takes an interesting turn. I mean I know a lot of bad stuff will happen and there are some things I don't agree with right now, but I guess I could learn to live with it." Dick said.

"Trust me your going to grow up to be the best leader ever!" BB told him.

"Yeah I mean sure you can be a major pain, but we love you," Cyborg said.

Robin noticed that Bruce hadn't said anything yet. He sensed what he had to say wasn't for the other Titans ears. Clearing his throat he decided to clear the room. "Look if were going to be spending some time together the next few days we need to make some preparations. Slade could attack at any moment. Cyborg, go to the Batcave and update security. We can't be caught off guard. Beast Boy go with him and morph into an animal. Make sure that Slade didn't send a probe after us. Raven, once you've casted some protection spells go to the library and start researching a way to get us home. Starfire, you and Alfred set up some rooms for us. Take Silkie with you and make sure he doesn't eat anything. Dick, why don't you and Barbara search police reports to try and figure out where Slade might appear next. Bruce and I will stay here and come up with a strategy to deal with him."

"On it," they all said disappearing from the room. At last Robin turned to face his mentor. His face was unreadable as usual. Knowing this wasn't going to end well he turned to him. "Well? Tell me what you think because right now the suspense of not knowing is killing me."

"Dick I…"

"Robin, my name is Robin."

"Fine Robin, I can't believe that you would put yourself in such a situation. You stole technology, allowed your obsession to consume you, and what's the worst if it you got captured by a villain who managed for a time to control you. What where you thinking? How could you let it get so out of hand?"

"Maybe I was trying to stop Slade from harming anyone else and I ended up being the one who got hurt or did you not notice that?"

"I saw that you were suffering. I can even understand the reasons why you did it. But that doesn't mean it wouldn't have happened if…"

"If what? I stayed in Gotham with you? If I was a better soldier instead of human being? Or maybe it would have been better if I hadn't listened to my emotions at all. Ignored my friends completely and taken Slade down," Robin shot back.

"That is not what I'm saying. What I am trying to say is if you operate in open daylight and don't take precautions people like Slade are going to take advantage of you. For goodness sake you almost died because of that dust on his mask. Robin I'm just worried about your. From what I've seen of your present, Dick's future, it's making me seriously reconsider having him as a partner."

"So you're just going to stop him from being Robin. Is that your solution to the problem, to change my past just like Slade is trying to do? I hate it when people compare me to Slade and I would have thought you understood."

"What I don't understand is why you're leading a team of a bunch of teenagers on the other side of the country! What happened that made you leave me? Your not even legally old enough to do that," Bruce demanded.

"I left because you wouldn't trust me! You didn't treat me like a teenager, a partner, or even as your son! You wouldn't let me grow up at all. That's why I left, that's why the Titans mean so much to me and if you were half the man you said you are you'd understand. But that's asking too much isn't? Even to include me in your life would be nice."

"What are you talking about? You are a very large part of my life. Why wouldn't I ever include you in it?" Bruce asked confused.

"I don't know, maybe you can answer that since you haven't spoken to me in nearly two years!" Robin shouted angrily. Tears streaming down his face he shoved past his mentor and ran out of the room leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts.

Meanwhile back at Slade's hideout Slade was getting very annoyed at the Joker. So far the Clown Prince of Crime had been very uncooperative. He was laughing his head off as thousands of jolts of electricity passed through his body. "Is that the best you can do One Eye? You think a little zap is going to get me to talk?"

"I grow weary of your lack of respect towards me, not to mention you inability it seems to divulge any information on Batman and his partners. You will answer my questions or I promise you the next round of pain even you won't be laughing about," Slade promised as he stood next to the clown.

"What makes you think that I have any information on old Batsy or his little partners Bratgirl and Bird Boy?" Joker replied. What happened next went by to fast for him to see. Slade seemed to move at super speed breaking Joker's wrists, ankles, and pummeling him in the chest. When he looked up Slade's hands were on his neck ready to snap it. "Hey calm down Sladey. Were all friends here right?"

"Wrong you have tested my last ounce of patience. Sense you won't give me the information voluntary I will take by force," he hissed activating a microscopic data shunt he planted on Joker. The Joker screamed as he felt the chip ravage his brain stem and reaching into his brain painfully extracting the memories from his mind and displaying them on the computer screen. Slade smiled knowing soon he have what he was looking for.


	4. Kidnapping

A week past and the Titans were settling in nicely in Wayne Manor. The place was so huge each of them was able to get their own room and was able to move around without bumping into anyone. It was a nice change of pace from the crowded tower. There were still problems to be dealt with.

One of the problems to be dealt with was how to recharge Cyborg each night. It took some doing, but they manage to bring the charger for the Batmobile engine upstairs and modify it for his use. The next problem was dealing with a variety of diets, which caused Alfred to make several trips to the grocery store just to comply with everyone's needs. Then there were still the occasional fights between Starfire and Barbara, who were both protective of their boys and trying to keep Silkie from eating the furniture up. But the worst of the problems was that Robin refused to talk to Bruce.

Every day for the past week everyone had been working hard to try and track down Slade. Cyborg had installed a brand new security system for the manor grounds, the house itself, and the cave. He wanted to improve the Batmobile, but Batman outright threatened him if he came within two feet of it. Beast Boy had found no traces of Slade's tracking device and had filled up every nook and cranny in the cave where they could come in. Raven had locked herself away in the library researching spells that could help them. Starfire was helping out Alfred with keeping the house tidy. After school Barbara and Dick would try to pinpoint Slade's location and see if the police had come up with anything. Bruce and Robin were discussing possibilities on how to stop him. So far nothing had happen.

It was the beginning of a new week and everyone was stressed. Raven was currently in the middle of the library levitating as she meditated. All around her dozens of books spun around. A bright blue light arched from the books and into her chakra. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

The door to the library opened and in walked Alfred with two cups of herbal tea. He was busy closing the door so he didn't notice what was going on in the room. "I brought you some tea Ms. Roth. I thought you would like to take a break from your reading oh my."

"Thank you Alfred. Some herbal tea does sound nice. You can join me if you like," Raven said putting everything down and coming to rest in a chair. "Please sit."

The butler sat down next to the young Goth girl. He handed the cup to Raven and she took a sip. "This is good tea. You do good work."

"Thank you it's a old family recipe. It's not often that I find someone to share a cup with. Master Bruce and Master Dick don't appreciate it as much as I do," Alfred confided to her as he took a sip from his own cup.

"Some things never change. Robin doesn't really like tea in the future," Raven commented.

"So if I'm not intruding can I ask what was it that you were doing? I understand that you were researching for time travel spells, but I didn't guess that's how you did it."

"When I'm meditating I can psychically absorb information directly into my mind. It was a technique that I learn from Malch I mean someone. It speeds up the process. So far I've found nothing. Time travel spells are very rare and hard to find," Raven explained.

"The person who taught you this technique you were using. It was that dragon creature that betrayed you wasn't it? It's all right to feel angry about it. But that shouldn't stop you from trusting others," Alfred told her gently.

"I do trust the Titans. They're my only family. By the way what are they up to?" Raven asked curiously.

"I believe that Master Robin is in his room reading a mystery book in an attempt to avoid Master Bruce. Starfire is giving her pet a bath and dragged along Barbara with her against her blatant protest. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Dick are playing video games upstairs. Why don't you go join them? After all your boyfriend is actually beating Master Dick."

Raven spit out her tea and looked at Alfred like he had lost his mind. "Boyfriend? What are you talking about! I don't have a boyfriend! I can't even have emotions!"

"That is not entirely true young miss. True you act much like Master Bruce hiding your emotions, but that was out of necessity. If you hadn't your demon half might have harmed someone. Yet I saw from your own memories that you expressed a variety of emotions and one of them happened to be love towards the green changeling. Don't think just because I'm a servant I'm blind towards the fact you were acting jealous when all those girls mobbed him in Tokyo," Alfred replied simply, cleaning up her mess.

"Its not that easy for me. You have to understand all my life I was lead to believe that shortly after I turned sixteen the world would end because of me. This newfound freedom is a little scary. Besides if you're so smart tell me why I would be attracted to an idiot like Beast Boy?"

"Because he completes you. While you are mysterious, quite, a serious he is funny, loud, and lazy. We are often attracted to those who are opposite of us because they can fulfill a part of us that we by ourselves can't. My advice to you is to tell Master Beast Boy how you feel. It would do you both a world of good. Now why don't we both go see what the others are up to? I'm sure that with some rest you'll find the spell your looking forward."

Raven nodded her head and followed the butler out of the room. She smiled knowing that she had found a kindred spirit in the old man.

Upstairs the three teenage boys were shouting at the top of their lungs as they played Mega Monkey 2. Dick was pretty good at the game considering he played it more often then the other two. But between Cyborg's computer know how and BB's game savvy, the three of them were tied in points.

"Move over that alien is mine. Oh yeah booyah! I got the golden banana power up!" Cyborg hooted.

"Won't do you any good. My triple laser cannon can hit more creatures then your puny blaster. Take that you robotic teen. Hey!"

"Sorry you snooze you lose. Beast Boy just won this level and the game! The crowd goes wild. Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy get funky!" Beast Boy said dancing on the coffee table with joy.

"Man where do you learn those moves? Do you guys play video games all day or what?" Dick asked putting the gaming system away.

"Yeah. But we also work hard. I mean between your training sessions, saving the city, and having fun we live the life of luxury. By the way, I have to ask you something. What's with the flat hair? I mean you look better with it spiked," Beast Boy pointed out.

"I like my hair flat. That punk look isn't that cool. I have a question for you two. Why do you keep looking at me funny? I mean I can't be that different in the future," Dick said.

"Actually you're a lot more serious in the future. I mean when you're not researching your working out in the gym or alphabetizing your crime files. Sometimes we have to drag Robin into the kitchen to eat something," Cyborg said casually.

"You mean I end up like Bruce? Never having any fun, always being the boss. No wonder I'm so grumpy and my love life sucks."

"Hey hey don't talk like that. You do a lot of fun stuff. We play sports, hang out, and watch movies. You're a totally fun guy and one of the best leaders. Just sometimes your to serious for your own good," Beast Boy said.

"You also shouldn't say such unkind things about Miss Starfire Master Dick. It is very unbecoming of a young gentlemen," Alfred said entering the room along with Raven. She glanced at Beast Boy and blushed.

"Alfred you don't understand, she's an alien princess! Why in the world would I like her? I mean she talks funny, her cooking is toxic, and she has a muted silk worm for a pet. I don't get what Robin sees in her," Dick replied.

Before the Titans could respond Barbara came rushing into the room soaked. She had a murderous look in her eyes. "Does anyone have anything I could change into?"

"Barb! What happened to you? I mean why do you look like you went swimming in your clothes?" Dick asked just as Starfire came floating into the room. The Tameranian was also soaking wet and holding a bubble soaked Silkie who was making strange sounds. "Greeting friends. Why are you looking at us so strangely?"

"Starfire what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"That's what I like to know. I was working in my office on some work for Wayne Enterprise when I heard shrieking coming from the bathroom and few minutes later the ceiling was dripping water all over my desk," Bruce said as he and Robin entered the room.

"I'll tell you what happened. When _she _said that we were giving that _thing_ a bath I assumed we were going to use the sink or tub. But no she started cleaning that thing with her tongue! After I convinced her that it would be better to give Silkie a bath in the tub we filled it with water and added some bubbles. But the second we placed him in the tub he let out such a shriek that it scared us both that we slipped and fell in the tub! It took us forever to get out of there! Now if you excuse me I'm going to go change into something dry!" Barbara yelled as she left the room slamming the door behind her.

"Starfire do you always bathe Silkie with your tongue?" Robin asked her gently.

"Of course Robin. It is the kanorshka's job to take care of the bungorf's needs. Galfore took care of me in a similar manner. Have I done something to offend Barbara?" Starfire asked uncertain what she had done.

"Drenching people in bath water isn't considered proper behavior on this planet," Dick told her snidely. Starfire gasped looking at him as if he just slapped her. Tears in her eyes she fled the room heading for her bedroom.

"Way to go kid. You have a lot to learn in manners yourself if your ever going to become a leader. Look I'll do damage control with Barbara. Why don't you go apologize to Starfire," Robin told his younger self.

"That won't be necessary. The girls can calm down and join us for lunch. Afterwards will discuss what we've gathered over the week. Perhaps a solution to our problems will emerge," Bruce said leaving the room.

"That is one of the reasons I left," Robin muttered.

A little while later everyone was calmed down enough to start discussing the Slade issue. So far they had a lot of clues, but not enough to put the puzzle together.

"I've tried to track down the vortex inducer by its chronoton signature, but Slade must have found a way to shield the signature from my sensors. Even with the Batcomputer enhancing my sensors I can't pinpoint his location," Cyborg said to the group.

"Dude that's not good. Wherever he is we know he has access to his usual resources. I mean he didn't just snap his fingers and get those robots. Not to mention he tracked you guys down easy. He'll find a way to locate Dick no matter what it takes," Beast Boy pointed out.

"I've been looking everywhere for a return spell, but I have yet to find one. Apparently the monks of Azerath were afraid to abuse the power of time travel. But we need one if Slade decides to sacrifice the vortex inducer. He is immortal and can just live the next five years without any consequences. We on the other would age if we remained here. Who knows what damage to the time stream we'd caused if we stayed? Having Beast Boy goofing off is bad enough," Raven said causing Beast Boy to glare at her.

"Dick and I combed the police files, I questioned my father, and even hacked into the police database. There is nothing on this guy. If Slade has set up shop in Gotham the police haven't discovered his location yet. More to the point they're not looking for him because as far as their concerned he doesn't exist," Barbara pointed out.

"Yeah there more concerned about finding the Joker. He wasn't at the carnival when they got there. He either escaped or Slade took him. What I want to know is why bother? Its not like he be much help," Dick said.

"He might be. We have learned from our battles with Slade that he likes to gather information about his enemies before attacking. If he believes this Joker fellow has valuable information that will help him capture you and avoid having to deal with the Batman then it would make perfect sense Slade to take him with him. Does this Joker know anything useful that could be used against your team sir?" Starfire asked concerned.

"While the Joker is one of my more serious opponents, I don't think he knows anymore information about me then any of the others from my rogue gallery. I've dealt with him a little more often due to his insanity, but I know we can handle it. We've been discussing strategies on how to best deal with Slade when the time comes. From studying your past battles I think I've come up with a solution to your dilemma," Bruce stated.

"It will only work if Slade hasn't pulled one of his tricks. Trying to figure Slade out is like trying to solve an unsolvable puzzle. He's always two steps ahead of you and he likes to come at you from all angles. I'm not saying he's impossible to stop, but we need to be prepared for everything," Robin said. Everyone looked at him knowing that he was right. If they were going to stop Slade's plan they need to be ready for anything.

In Slade's hideout the Joker's screams echoed all over the place. The usual sarcastic, joking, insane Prince of Crime was crying like a baby as massive jolts of electricity surged through his body stopping his heart for several seconds.

"That was the lowest setting. I'm impressed that you manage to tolerate the pain, but due to your insanity it's not that farfetched. Still I can cause things to be so unbearable you'll never be able to crack a joke when I'm done," Slade said strutting up to the clown.

"Do your worse Sladey. Whatever pain you dish out I can handle it. After all I've gone up against a muted cop, created the worlds most effective laughing gas, and gone toe to toe with the Batman. You think you scare me? Please you're the biggest joke," Joker laughed at him. Then he spit on Slade for good measure.

Slade wiped off the spit then pressed a remote in his hand. Instantly the Joker went limp. All the monitors hooked up to him flatlined. For all accounts and purposes he was dead. With a flick of the switch the Joker returned to life. "As you can see I can cause more pain then you can deal with it. You see when I installed that chip in your neck I not gained access to your memories, I gained access to your very synaptic functions. In otherwise I control your very body. I decide if you live or die. For now I am keeping your miserable hide around because I think you'll be very helpful in capturing my apprentice. Now get some sleep I have to talk with myself about important matters," Slade said with another flick of the switch the Joker was dead to world.

Slade retired to his private chambers where he connected to a private line. In minutes he was talking to himself. "It's good to see you again. I wasn't sure to believe Wintergreen when he told me who exactly who contacted me last night. I've been reviewing your proposal as well as your footage on our little apprentice. I have to agree he would be perfect for us. I'll meet you at our Metropolis Base in two days. Bring both of our apprentices. It will interesting to watch the future change before our very eyes."

"Very good. I will meet you then. Soon we will have what we convent the most and the Titans will be no more. And as an added bonus we get to get rid of that meddling Batman. Who knew life would be so sweet?" Slade replied chuckling happily. He signed off. Tomorrow night he would strike and in one single move would eliminate all his enemies and gain the perfect apprentice in one sweep.

The next day the Titans had gathered in the Batcave to watch Dick and Barbara train against the training robot. They were slightly impressed on how well the two adolescents handled themselves. The two of them were great tag team partners with a lot of discipline.

Dick somersaulted out of the way as the training robot lunged at him. Whipping out his bo staff he hit the robot on the ankle joints trying to weaken it. The robot buckled for a second, but didn't falterer. It swirled around, reaching out with one of its claws and pinning the boy to the cave floor by his cape.

Barbara grabbed Dick's hand in one hand and with the other hurled some pellets on the eye sensors. Instantly the bots eyes were covered with a sticky gooey substance. Straining with all her might she pulled her boyfriend free. "You okay?"

"Yeah that thing just caught me by surprise. Let's finish this. Give me a boost," Dick instructed her. Nodding she cupped her hands. Stepping into them she heaved him up into the air. Spinning around like a top in the air he let loose a barrage of birdarangs. Instantly the robot shut down. Turning he grinned at the Titans. "Impressive right? That was our fastest time yet!"

"That was glorious. You gave that robot a well deserved butt kicking," Starfire said clapping.

"Yeah you two really rocked! But then again we could have whipped that robot in seconds instead of five minutes," Beast Boy said.

"Is that so. I like to see that. After all ever since you've been all talk no show," Barbara pointed out smugly. "Prove it then. Show us your great talent or are you two chicken?"

"You challenging us to a bet little lady? Because no one diss Cyborg and gets away with it," Cyborg said getting up from his seat. "Name your terms."

"Fine, the five of you have to take a crack at the training robot. All of you have to attack it at least once. If you can defeat it in less then five minutes then you're the new champions and will be your servants for a day. But if we win you have to let us take the R-cycle out for a spin," Dick said grinning. He had been dreaming of riding that bike since he laid eyes on it.

Before Robin could protest the other Titans agreed whole heartedly. They had been bored all day and were very tense from all the work they been doing. This was a chance to let loose some pent up frustrations.

Dick reset the robot and set it on level ten. Barbara and him had never tried anything higher then two. Both sat at the Batcomputer council waiting. They were so sure they win the bet. The only problem was who would be driving the bike. Dick wanted to drive because it was his, but Barbara pointed out she was the one with permit. Their argument was halted when the robot started up. It was time to see what the Titans could do.

The robots sensors lit up and it began to pivot around. The two arms split into four and each arm ended in either a pincer or a laser barrel. The two-ton robot started barreling at them. Robin eyed the behemoth watching it carefully. "Titans go!" he shouted. Instantly the five teens sprang apart letting the robot barrel past them. It stopped, turned around and started charging at them again.

That's when Cyborg stood his ground and used in his mechanical muscles to push the training robot back. For a while he began to be forced towards the edge of the floor ready to be pushed into the chasm below. "Oh no you don't. No body pushes Cyborg around," he said straining. Changing his arm into a sonic cannon he let out a shot ridding him of the heavy burden. "Booyah that's what I'm talking about!"

The robot shook its mechanical head and locked its sensors on Starfire. Lasers blasted one hitting her on the shoulder. She fell and was caught by the robot. "Let me go you mechanical contraption!" she shouted kicking herself free. Charging up her hands she hurled a round of starbolts at the machine, which it blocked with arms.

While it was defending itself from Starfire's attack Beast Boy morphed into a raptor and slammed into the side of the contraption causing it to buckle. It let loose a barrage of lasers at BB who avoided them by turning into a fly and flew off.

That's when Raven moved in. Levitating in the air she raised her hands and began to chant. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Instantly the robot was covered in a black aura and was hurled into the wall. It tried to get up, but it was to late.

Robin did a spinning kick forcing the robot further into the wall. Using his bo staff he vaulted himself on top of the robot. Flipping in and out of the arms way he attempted to use a birdarang to slice open the robots head only to be hit in the diaphragm by one of the arms. Taking a second to recover he twisted into the air cleanly slicing off the robot's head and depositing a bomb inside. With seconds to spare he jumped off the thing shielding himself with his cape as the robot exploded. Everyone was so busy cheering they almost didn't hear the faint clapping. They turned and saw Bruce standing in the elevator door clapping.

"Nice job. You just destroyed my only training robot in less than sixty seconds. I can see your skills are great, but the five of you could definitely use some improvements. Especially you Robin," he told the group.

Robin glared at him. "Is their something wrong with my abilities? Incase you haven't noticed I've gotten a whole lot better since you first started training me."

Bruce scowled at him. Turning his head towards the others he barked out "Why don't the six of you clean up this mess. Robin come here now. We have a lot to talk about."

"You bet we do," he muttered angrily as he joined his mentor on the elevator. The doors closed taking the two of them away making the others wonder what was going on between the two.

"Raven you have any idea what's the deal is with those two?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah I'm wondering that myself," Dick said.

"I have no clue what is going on. I'm sensing a lot of anger, concern, and some stuff that even I can't identify. I can only assume that it will all work out," Raven said as she used her powers to clean up the mess.

The two heroes exited the elevator and Robin turned to face Bruce. His cheeks were flushed, his breathing hard, his eyes burning. "What is your problem? How dare you question my skills in front of my team! You know that I'm just as good as you so why are you treating me like this? Why are you being so disrespectful to my friends? Answer me Bruce, what have I done to anger you so much," he demanded.

"You want to know what my problem is Robin? My problem is not with you skills, but where they come from. Everyone has a unique fighting style like a fingerprint. When you learn a new move it becomes incorporated into your fingerprint. How can I trust you to lead your friends into danger when you use skills taught to you by a madman who enslaved you?" Bruce questioned his former ward.

"You should know that sometimes it doesn't matter where you get a skill, it only matters in the manner you use it. The time I spent with Slade was the second worst time in my life. I still have nightmares and both the physical and mental scars may never fully disappear. When I use Slade's skills against my opponents I feel like I'm hurting Slade. It makes him regret ever teaching me those skills," Robin replied.

"That's another thing that bothers me. You act like you almost respect him, suppressing your fear of that man is exactly the reason he wants you in the first place. This has made it even more clear that I should keep Dick closer to me, even maybe force him to stop being Robin all together."

"You can't do that! If you try to prevent him from being Robin he'll hate you for the rest of his life. Being Robin, it gave me a reason to want to live again. I may have lost who Dick Grayson was for a while, but it helped me grow strong enough to survive. I became the hero I was always suppose to be thanks to my friends and you. Whenever it got to bad I would remember all the good times I had here."

"I'm sorry Robin, but I have to think about what you showed me. When I took you in I wanted to prevent you from having the childhood I had. What I saw showed me that I only caused it to be worse then mine. I can't in good conscience allow this to continue. Don't you see if I put an end to it now then Slade won't ever bother you again."

"If you think that changing Dick's future, my past, will give me a happy present then you're just a bad as Slade. Both of you want to play with my life and our trying to change. I can understand Slade's reason, but I can't even believe that you would consider something like this," Robin said tears streaming down his face. He pushed past Bruce slamming the door behind him.

Bruce sighed heavily and looked up at the picture of his parents hanging above the mantle. "I'm just trying to protect him like you two protected me. Why can't he see that?"

"Perhaps it has something to with how you told him. You sounded not like a parent talking to a child, but more like a commander telling a subordinate that he was being dismissed," Alfred said from behind him. Bruce turned to face his oldest friend and smiled faintly. "Alfred, I'm only thinking of what's best for him. I'm his mentor, his guardian, and his father. I'm only trying to protect him. He's only a child."

"No, _Dick_ is a child. The person you were just talking to wasn't Dick and he certainly wasn't a child. He was a fully hormonal teenager who has five years of experience beneath him as well the knowledge on how to deal with this particular foe. Incase you have forgotten sir, for the past week Wayne Manor has been the home to five teenage superheroes, two adolescents crime fighters, and one mutated mascot. In the course of this week you have failed to learn how to talk to any of them in a manner beseeching them. It isn't any surprise that young Robin doesn't want to talk about what's truly bothering him."

"Then what do you suggest old friend? How do I get through to him, learn what's really bothering him and help heal this rift between us?"

"If I may suggest sir, I think you should talk to her," Alfred said pointing to the entrance to the Batcave. Bruce turned and saw Starfire hovering in the air with Silkie. "I think you make a lot of progress if you talk with her. Excuse me."

"Forgive my intrusion, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation with your Kanorshka Alfred. I just wanted to check on Robin. I could feel him in pain," Starfire explained timidly. Even without his cape and cowl he was still very scary.

"You weren't intruding Starfire. How did you know that Robin was in pain? I thought that your didn't have psychic powers."

"I don't, but Robin and I have always been close. Were best friends, teammates, and most importantly lovers. I believe it has something to do with the fact that Tameranians are so dependent on our emotions to survive. I think that's one of the reasons you and Robin have such a difficult time communicating," Starfire said.

"What do you mean by that exactly? I let my emotions show when I'm around Robin. I care for him very much," Bruce told her stunned by what she said.

Starfire shook her head and indicated to him to follow her. They went to the living room where Robin's parent's portrait hung above the fireplace. The memory player glistened on the table. Pointing to the sofa he sat down and watched as she started the machine up. Instantly images of Robin appeared. Some of them were of him in Jump City, but most showed him training with Batman. The song "Breakaway" played in the background.

"When I first met Robin he was much like you. Protective of everyone, wary of trusting others, he didn't like to talk much about how his past let alone his feelings. I know what happened to your parents Mr. Wayne. I know the reason you became Batman. While those ways may have helped you survive your childhood they also had a lasting effect. They molded you into a man who can be a great savior, but not a good father. You fail to realize when its time for your son to spread his wings and find his own way in life."

"Starfire, I understand your concerns. I know that I don't always express how much I care for Robin, but that doesn't excuse his behavior to me. Why can't Dick see that I'm trying to help make sure he doesn't end up dead like his parents? I'm doing the best I can as a father, but it's not easy. If he would give me a chance I can be the family he needs."

"Korianders."

"What?"

"My real name is Korianders. Beast Boy's is Garfield Logan, Raven's full name is Raven Roth, and Cyborg real name is Victor Stone. I don't think you realize this Mr. Wayne, but all of us are like you. Were orphans who came together for a single purpose. To keep people safe from harm so they don't end up like us. It was because of this reason that Robin had us build the memorial to honor our loved ones who have departed this world," Starfire explained stroking Silkie.

"A memorial. I didn't see one in your memories."

"Shortly after Things Change we decided that it was time to reveal our full histories to one another. You see my parents died when I was a small child. Since then Galfore took care of me. BB's parents died in boating accident when he was six shortly after he got his parents. Raven's mother was murdered by her father. Cyborg lost his mom in an explosion that caused him to become what he is. As a result he has become so estranged with his father that he might as well be dead. Before we left Robin was praying to his parents for guidance. Are you getting what I'm trying to tell you sir?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you summarize it for me," Bruce said already sensing what her point was.

"Robin loves you very much and he always will. The best thing you can do to repair the gap between you two is to let Robin into your heart and treat him with the same amount of respect you give others. If you do that I am sure he will be able to find his way in the world because of the wonderful start you gave him," Starfire said placing her hand on his and smiling. Bruce returned her smile. Suddenly the Batwave went off alerting everyone to danger. Immediately the two headed to the Cave.

Everyone was gathering around the computer screen. Barbara turned to face Bruce. "Its Joker. He's reappeared and is causing trouble at the far end of town. The police don't want to move in just yet."

"Hmm this is a bit to coincidental. Slade has to have some hand in this. We need to capture Joker and interrogate him. Maybe learn where Slade is and get back that vortex inducer," Bruce replied as he changed into his Batman suit.

"Good because I finally found a spell that will send us home. It's little complex and needs a lot of preparation, but I think its our best chance," Raven said holding up one of her books.

"I'm sensing there's something bad. I mean that last spell had a catch what's this one?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"While it erase any damage done to the time stream by the travel, it also makes it impossible for that person to time travel again by any means. That might not be such a bad thing, but I don't know if its an option we want," she replied.

"I think that we should go with you guys and kick the Jokers butt. If he does know something about Slade then were the ones who need to deal with it," Cyborg said.

"Very well the rest of you can follow us in the T-Car or fly, but I think Dick and Robin should stay behind. It would be foolish not to mention dangerous to bring them along. If Slade's using this opportunity to draw them out I won't be the give them up."

"But Batman I'm ready for this! I know I can take on Slade. That guy won't know what hit him. Please!" Dick begged.

Batman knelt down next to him and looked at him directly in the eye. "Dick I know you're a strong soldier, but I can't risk the chance of losing you. I made a promise to you the day I adopt you that I would keep you safe from dangers. Please trust me when I say if you were there and Slade show up I wouldn't be able to fight as well."

Robin placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Besides I can teach you some of those advance moves while Silkie keeps Alfred entertained. Okay?"

"Okay, but you better teach me something cool."

After a few minutes goodbye Batgirl and Batman raced out in the Batmobile quickly followed by Cyborg and Raven in the T-Car, Beast Boy and Starfire followed in the air leaving the four of them alone in the cave.

"Come young masters. I'll fix something to eat and you two can practice in the gym." Alfred said as they headed upstairs.

The Joker was laughing his head off as he hurled bomb after bomb at condemned building causing them to fall on top of one another. Purple smoke and confetti rained down from the sky surrounding the scene. The Batsignal lit the night sky causing the flames to burn brightly. "Ha ha ha! This is the life! Soon I'll have my own private town, a place where jokers are the kings, Jokerville! Ha Ha!"

A starbolt hit the ground directly in front of him sending him flying down the street. He held his arms up to protect his face as a green eagle dive-bombed him. "Cut it out or I'll stew you!" Suddenly the headlights from both the Batmobile and the T-Car blinded him as both vehicles squealed to a halt. Out jumped Batgirl, Batman, Cyborg, and Raven while Beast Boy and Starfire landed.

"Oh looks like old Batsy had to call in help. What's the matter Bats can't handle little old me? Is that why you called in the kiddies patrol?" Joker sneered.

"Can it Joker. What are you up? Where's the joke in all this?" Batman demanded.

"Yeah somehow I don't think destroying condemned buildings is very funny. Did spending time with a psychopath make you lose whatever was left of your brain?" Batgirl asked readying her batarang.

"Where is Slade you sorry excuse for a party entertainer?" Cyborg asked aiming his sonic cannon straight at his chest.

"Slade? Slade who? My mind is such a mess I'm having trouble remembering what I did last night."

"Quit playing games Joker and answer our questions now," Batman said his eyes mere slits.

"I guess you and the kiddies will just have to catch me if you want the answers. Ta ta!" He shouted hurling bombs at the group and back flipping away. The team jumped out of the way only to have the bombs sizzle to nothing. They were both duds.

"After him, but be careful! Joker is more dangerous then he looks. And we can't count out Slade's involvement in any of this. Move!" Batman ordered already firing a grappling hook and swinging after their prey.

Joker continued to run and flip all around the condemned section of Gotham. From time to time he would toss another bomb adding to the chaos. He laughed manically enjoying himself. "This is much more thrilling then some silly old carnival. Ha Ha hey!" A barrage of starbolts rained down from the sky as Starfire pursued him.

"Surrender! We have no wish to fight you," Starfire called down to him. She barreled rowed out of the way as the Joker tossed playing cards at her. She blasted one with her eye lasers, but couldn't avoid the joker card that turned into a ribbon and wrapped around. She crash-landed struggling to break free from the binding, but even her alien strength was no match for this.

Batgirl and Cyborg tried to double-team him as he jumped as he jumped up on an old fire escape. "Come on kiddies. Surely you two superheroes can stop little old me."

"You talk to much you stupid clown. Take this booyah!" Cyborg shouted firing his cannon at the same time Batgirl tossed her batarangs. Both hit their marks and the escape came crashing down.

"We got him!" Batgirl shouted excitedly. "What? Watch out!" she cried pushing him out the way as a sprits bottle soaked the both. The bottle contained acid causing the remainder of the fire escape to fall on top of them trapping them both under the debris.

"See you later losers. I've got places to be, jokes to tell. Excuse me I've got to exit stage left," he told them as Beast Boy came charging at him in the form of a rhino. He led the changeling on a merry chase, but within minutes BB was trapped in a sticky gooey substance. "To bad. I was hoping to have a little more fun."

"You want fun? I'll show you fun. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted sending waves of dark energy towards him. Some how he managed to twist out of the way and threw a joy buzzer at her. The second the device attached to her body it shocked her stealing her powers.

"So that takes care of the kiddies. Guess I'll get out of here and see what other damage I can cause," the Joker chuckled to himself. He turned and ran straight into Batman. "Oh high Batsy. Forgot about you for a second. Well shall we have a little throw down?"

"Joker your going to wish you had stayed out of sight," Batman told him in a low voice. Instantly he attacked with a right hook, but Joker dodged it. The two continued to battle, but it was almost like someone else was directing his movements. Finally Batman managed to deliver a blow to his head knocking him out. He had just started to exam him when the others appeared.

"You okay dude? I mean you didn't get hurt did you?" Beast Boy asked, but Batman ignored him. He had just found something on the back of Joker's neck that bothered him.

"Can any of you four identify what this is?"

"Hold up, give me a second. Man I was afraid of this. This is microscopic data shunt. It gives a person direct access to the brain and nervous system. Using a high powered computer you can control someone's body functions to synaptic level," Cyborg explained.

"What do you mean access to the brain?" Batgirl asked.

"Basically you download just about anything from the brain. Skills, information, even memories. This thing can find just about anything. The thing is this device doesn't even come into the prototype stage for another two years from this point. This belongs to Slade."

"Starfire give us a view from the sky. Tell us exactly what you see," Raven said urgently. Starfire nodded and flew into the sky. She returned a minute later.

"I have seen Slade's symbol. The destruction of the buildings was done deliberately. Slade wanted to bring us here."

"But why here? I mean Batman said it himself. The Joker knows nothing useful that could help Slade. I mean its not like the dude knows the location of the Batcave," Beast Boy said.

Batman froze up for a second. The wheels were turning in his head. "He does. When Dracula had turned Joker into a vampire I brought him to the cave to cure him. If Slade had access to his memories he would be able to find the cave and Robin!"

"Dude you battled Dracula? Weird." Beast Boy said. Everyone was ignoring him as they were trying to use their communicators to contact the Manor, but nothing was getting through.

"Raven you have to teleport us back now!" Cyborg ordered. The demoness shook her head. "I can't! Joker drained me of all my power."

"Starfire fly as fast as you can! The rest of us will catch up. Move!" Cyborg shouted, but she was already off hoping it wasn't to late.

Meanwhile, while they had all been battling the Joker and finding out they had been tricked something major was going on back at the Manor.

Robin had just been showing Dick how to do a proper orbital kick when the security system for the Manor went off. Frowning both boys scurried to the study that doubled as a control room. "What's going on Alfred? Are we under attack?" Robin demanded to the butler who was already at the council.

"I'm not sure, let me bring up a visual. Oh my heavens," Alfred said as they stared at the image. An army of Sladebots armed to teeth with deadly weapons from the future surrounded the entire estate. Standing at the head of the army, his one eye staring up at the camera was Slade.

"How did he know to come here?" Dick whispered frightened by what he saw.

"He must have got the information from Joker's mind. He tricked Batman and the others in order to leave us vulnerable to attack. Alfred try to raise the others on the Batwave," Robin ordered.

"I'm trying sir, but were being blocked. I can't can any type of signal out. Were trapped," Alfred replied. The three of them watched in horror as the Sladebots descended upon the house.

Cyborg's new an improved security system reacted without haste. Sonic cannons, heavy-duty lasers, and several booby traps activated all over the lawn. At the same time titanium steel doors came crashing down in front of all the windows and doors shielding the house from intruders. Several Sladebots were taken care of, but nothing seemed to stop Slade. He just strolled down the driveway ignoring the amount of destruction going on around him.

"I want the two of you to get down to the Cave now! Get on Robin's R-cycle and get out of here. Find Batman and warn him about what's going around here. Go quickly," Alfred said dragging the two boys into the living and opening the clock entrance up.

"But what about you? There's no way you can take on Slade by yourself! We have to help you," exclaimed Dick.

"My duty is to protect you from Slade not the other way around. I'll try to hold him off long enough for you two to escape. Don't worry about me. I learned a thing or two about defending myself in Her Majesty's service. Now go!" Alfred shouted slamming the door closed just as the front doors to the manor were blown open.

"Anyone home? I've come to collect my apprentices," Slade called out. He smiled underneath his mask, as the houses own security system came online. This one included several blades and even batarangs. Slade made quick work of the system as he headed to the living room where Alfred stood waiting for him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises immediately. You are trespassing on private property and further more endangering the lives of my charges. I can't allow you to continue on this path," Alfred told Slade in a tight voice.

"You really think you can stop me old man? Even without my powers you are still no match for me. My friend Wintergreen could take you down in less then three moves. I'm offering you a chance to survive this encounter. Step aside now and I promise I won't hurt you to badly," Slade told the butler. Alfred refused to move. Sighing Slade prepared himself for a short fight. "I tried to be reasonable, but if you insist on doing it the hard way so be it."

In a flash he was in the air ready to deliver a blow to the head that could kill him when Alfred jumped out of the way and kicked him in the back sending him flying into one of tables smashing it to pieces.

"I'm not that easy to get rid," he remarked simply preparing himself for round two.

Down below in the Robin was desperately trying to calm down his younger self. "We have to go back! We can't just leave him to Slade's mercy!" Dick cried.

"I know and we won't. But we can just ignore his sacrifice either. If were going to stop Slade were going to need a plan. Now here's what were going to do," Robin begun whispering into his counterparts ear.

Upstairs the fight had just ended. Alfred lay on the floor near death. Slade hovered over the butler trying to decide what to do with him. "You put up a good fight and my apprentice feels very strongly about you. Since I'm in a hurry I won't kill you. Now if you excuse me I have some people to meet." With that he sent a bookcase crashing down on Alfred and took the elevator down to Batcave.

Stepping out into the Batcave he searched the shadows for his apprentices. The security system for the cave had been disabled earlier when he took out the houses. "Where are you my apprentices? Come out from hiding. It won't matter for much longer I will find you."

A tiny explosion ripped through the cave as a shower of stalactites rained down from ceiling. Several of them caused major damage to his suit. Before he had a chance to recover the Batbot, the robotic battle suit that Batman used when fighting Bane, attacked him from behind. It was being driven by both Robin's who had squeezed inside. "You want us Slade? Come and get us," Robin challenged.

The two Boy Wonders swung their right arm and missed. Slade grabbed the arm by the elbow and drove his fist straight through it causing that piece to fall of. Using his enhance strength he hurled the piece of armor back at them. It caught them straight in the chest causing them to teeter near the edge.

"Were going to fall!" Dick cried

"No were not. We just need to stabilize our balance. There now, you ready for round two?" Robin asked his counterpart who nodded.

"What's the matter? You still want to fight me? Well go ahead. I'm waiting." Slade taunted.

The boys charged trying to grab him with their remaining arm, but that didn't work. Slade just sidestepped. This went on for a few minutes, but they just couldn't pin him down. Eventually he tore the suit to pieces. The boys crawled out each severally bruised up.

"Ready to admit defeat? You two can't possibly defeat me. Don't you get that I'm offering you an opportunity that most people would die for?" Slade asked as he walked towards them.

"Then pick one of them were not interested," Dick said breaking apart his bo staff and tossing it like a bolo. It hit Slade in the ankles causing him to trip. Both boys started running as fast as they could towards the R-cycle but they never made. Two tranquilizer darts hit them in their necks and they fell to the ground unconscious inches from the bike.

"Now its time to collect my prize and go," Slade said to himself as he picked up both boys and threw them over his shoulders. He was preparing to leave when Silkie attacked him.

The little mutated silkworm bit clear through his right boot and held on as Slade tried to shake him off. He released his hold and moved towards other parts of Slade's body trying to stop him. Finally Slade manage to shake him off and drop kick into a pile of rubble. "Stupid pet. Don't you ever learn your lesson?"

When Starfire returned to the Manor she gasped in horror. The estate looked like it had been the battlegrounds for WWIII. Zooming inside she passed wrecked room after wrecked room. Hearing faint moaning she located Alfred and freed him from underneath the bookcase. She carried him gently in her arms down to Cave surveying the damage. The others arrived a few minutes later and took one look at the damage knowing what happened. There worst fears were confirmed when they found strands of black hair. Both Dick and Robin were gone.


	5. Final Fight

While the teens cleaned up the damage to the cave, Batman picked up his old friend and gently placed him down in the only available chair. "Are you okay Alfred? Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"Don't concern yourself about me Master Bruce. The damage is only minor, merely a flesh wound. I'll be all right in few minutes. You should be busy trying to find Master ahh!" the old butler winced in pain. Batman moved to assist him when Raven pushed past him.

"Let me have a look," she said. Removing her hood she held her hands over Alfred's broken body sensing the damage. "Your injuries are very serious. You have three cracked ribs, a bruised lung, and several bones are broken. Not to mention you're bleeding internally. I can reduce the injuries to minor fractures and stop the bleeding, but your going to have to take it easy otherwise your going to kill yourself," she said healing him up.

"Thank you Ms. Roth. Your services are most appreciated," Alfred told her.

"Over here! I found Silkie! Looks like Slade gave the poor little creature a thorough thrashing. I mean considering the amount of damage he did to the cave, is it any surprise that he would try to kill your mascot?" Batgirl said as she picked up the battered pet.

Silkie was bruised and missing a tooth. He cried at the slightest touch and buried his tiny head into Batgirl's breast trying to find comfort. Embarrassed Batgirl handed the little worm to his owner.

"Thank you. I'm sure Silkie appreciates your gentleness. Still there is the matter of our missing boyfriends to consider. Knowing Robin he isn't one to run away from a fight. I'm sure that he and Dick attacked Slade instead of getting to safety," Starfire surmised.

"Your right. The Batbot has taken a beating and by the look of these scuff marks it was one intense fight. But where are they now and how do we track them down?" Batman asked examining the area near the R-Cycle. He looked at the Titans hoping they could offer some hope to seeing his kid again.

"You're asking the wrong robot. Even with the Batcomputer I've been unable to pinpoint either Robin or Dick's location. I'm not picking up a signal from Robin's locator or Dick's Batwave communicator. Where ever they are Slade has them shielded," Cyborg said angrily.

"Can you sense them psychically?" Batgirl asked Raven. The young Goth got into a meditation position and started chanting. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" For a few minutes her eyes were empty and everyone stared at her. Suddenly she came crashing down to the floor. Beast Boy raced over to help her up.

"What happened?" Batman demanded.

"I'm not sure. I was searching for Robin through the bond we share. When I was about to make mental contact some kind of shield popped up blocking my attempts. I was forced back into my own body. Slade hasn't missed a trick. Somehow the boys are being mentally shielded," Raven explained.

Beast Boy morphed into a wolf and started sniffing the area near the R-cycle. He was intent on finding Robin's scent. He traced it to the elevator and morphed human long enough to push the button. He was gone a few minutes before returning with a look of disgust on his face. "Man, this totally stinks! I can't find their scent anywhere!"

"You have to be mistaken. How is it possible for you to lose the scent?" Batman demanded angrily. He was scaring Beast Boy so badly the little changeling had a hard time finding his voice.

"I. I… don't… know dude! Slade is really smart. Maybe he used some doohickey to mask their scent. Point is, I can't find them okay!"

"This is bad. I've tried the emergency transponder, but its not responding. This is very bad indeed," Starfire cried.

"Transponder? You mean like a GPS locator? When was Robin carrying one of those?" Batgirl asked mystified.

"The transponder is implanted just behind our right ear. In case of an emergency the transponder automatically starts transmitting the location and status of the person. We had them implanted shortly after our dealings with the Brotherhood. They actually came from your company sir. According to Robin they can transmit a signal on multiple wavelength through just about anything. If we can't pick it up then the boys are in serious trouble," Starfire explained. In her arms Silkie whined obviously concerned for Robin and Dick's welfare.

"Then we have to assume that Slade has taken them out of Gotham. He's properly set up a meeting with his younger self to hand off Dick before traveling back to the future with Robin. If were going to save them we have to figure out where the meeting is taking place. I've already projected the most likely spots where the trade off would occur. If we station a member at each spot we'll be able to take Slade down and rescue the Robins," Batman said already computing t he data into the computer.

"No your wrong," a voice whispered softly. Everyone in the cave turned to face Starfire who was hovering in the air. Gone was the worry and sadness. It had been replaced by steel resolve.

"Excuse me Princess, but I think I know a bit more when it comes to dealing with hostage situations and supervillians. Aren't you the least bit concerned about their welfare? My plan is the best chance we have to finding Robin and Dick. I think you would want that," Batman told her glaring at her.

Starfire didn't flinch. "I know that you are worried about your adoptive son, but you aren't thinking about this logically. We have been dealing with Slade for the better part of two years; you have only been dealing with him for two weeks. You can't compare him to any of your villains or we will lose. If we will follow your plan then we will lose the boys because they're still in Gotham somewhere."

"How can you be so sure? We have no idea of Slade's resources in Gotham or how long it's been since he took them. The more time we waste arguing about this the greater the chance they'll slip through our fingers. How can you be so sure that my partner, your leader is still in Gotham?"

"Because he's my Xhalton and I can feel it with my heart. Ever since I first kissed Robin in order to absorb the English language we have shared a connection. This connection goes beyond any conventional science or your gadgets. You have to trust me when I say that Slade hasn't manage to get them away yet," Starfire told him firmly.

"I believe her because I can feel it to," Batgirl said. Everyone turned to face her as she continued. "I see now that Dick and I aren't meant to be together forever. He belongs with Starfire anyone with half a brain can see that. But I feel a bond of unbreakable friendship with Dick and through it I sense he's still in this city. We have to search within the city Batman not outside of it if were going to find our friends."

"Fine let's say your hunch is right. How do you propose finding them? I highly doubt the bond you share with Dick is going to enable us to pinpoint his location so unless your magically able to tell me where the Robins are I appreciate it if you wouldn't counterman my decisions," Batman pointed out sharply.

"Master Bruce that is enough! Don't take your anger and fears out on the girls. They are trying to be helpful. I'm sure if we all calm down we'll be able to figure out a solution to this mess," Alfred stated.

Everyone was silent for the moment thinking hard. The only sound that could be heard was Silkie purring in his mistress arms. Suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in Starfire's head. "I've got it! We can use Silkie to track the boys down!"

"Come again? How is your mutated mascot supposed to find two boys and one bad ass villain in all of Gotham?" Batgirl asked suspiciously.

"Silkie has helped tracked down people before. He is very close to Robin and can find him no matter where he hides in the Tower," Starfire replied.

"Not mention if it wasn't for Silkie we would never have found about Slade taking the inducer in the first place. He helped us track him down without any problems," Cyborg mused.

"And if Silkie can find Slade once," Raven began

"Then he can do it again! Not to mention with his abilities he could help us take down Slade within seconds!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He dove into the T-Car and started tossing out junk. After a few minutes he emerged with a tiny Robin mask, cape, and a pair of miniaturized wings. "I knew that it wasn't a waste of time asking Cyborg to create these!"

"What is all this stuff? Oh my what have you done to that animal?" Alfred asked as the Bat Team watched Starfire and Beast Boy put on the tiny costume onto Silkie who seemed to be enjoying the spotlight. The final touch was a collar with a nametag that doubled as a communicator.

"What do you think? After that day of us pretending to be Robin we made this costume especially for my little bungorff so he wouldn't feel left out. Well now that's taken care are we ready to go?"

"Almost Star. I've hooked up the R-Cycle's autopilot with the Batmobile. When we meet up with Slade, Robin's going to need every advantage and that includes a speedy getaway," Cyborg said getting into his car along with Raven who had taken the liberty to gather her spell ingredients and spellbook. If they were facing off against Slade, chances were that they would need it.

"Let's hurry up already! Robin and his younger self could be in serious danger by now. Am I the only one that remembers without Robin the Titans don't exist? That if Slade succeeds our little family is toast?" Beast Boy asked turning into a pterodactyl.

"No we haven't forgotten. That is why we must move with great haste," Starfire said releasing her pet that took to the air. She was about to start flying when someone grabbed her hand. It was Batgirl.

"I'm coming with you. I want to be with the first line of attack when you find them. Please," Batgirl begged. Instantly she was lifted in the air by Starfire who told the girl to hang on as the Titans shot out of the cave.

"Alfred monitor us over the computer. If we get into serious trouble call the police. Wish me luck old friend," Batman said as he revved the engine and disappeared.

"Good luck Master Bruce. Please return with the whole family," Alfred whispered.

Halfway cross-town in a stretch limo Slade was having one of his robots drive him to the roundview point. There he meet with his younger self and hand off the younger version of Robin. Once done there he return with his Robin to a future that was much more satisfying to his taste.

He glanced at the screen that showed him back of the vehicle. Both Boy Wonders were sleeping soundly thanks to his tranquilizer. They are going to be out for hours. By the time they woke up everything would be over. But just incase the boys decided to wake up early he was ready for them. This limo had a few tricks up its frame. "That's right my little apprentices. Just continue sleeping. Your new life with me as your Master will begin shortly."

Activating his video email he typed in a secure web address. Within moments he was talking to his younger self. "So nice to see you again. Tell me did you succeed in taking the Bat's prodigy from him?" the younger Slade asked.

"It was almost to easy. I simply used one of his own enemies to distract him and the Titans while I went to the Cave and picked up the prize. The resistance I found was very minimal and not very good. Although I must admit the Bats own majordomo could give Wintergreen a run for his money. He has quite a spirit for an old man," Slade admitted.

"I'll take your word for it. I'm just pleased with the news that soon I will have the perfect apprentice to train. Who knows, if he continues to please us why we should give him our little gift shouldn't we? After all what's the point of an apprentice if we can't have one for all eternity?" the younger version wondered.

"Exactly what I was thinking. I shall meet you and Wintergreen in about two hours. Don't be late. We wouldn't want to give our little friends here any hope that they're getting out of this," Slade told him.

"Or give Batman and his friends a chance to take what rightfully belongs to us away. Don't worry I won't be late. See you soon old friend. Goodbye." With that he signed off leaving Slade alone to think about his plans for the two Boy Wonders.

Meanwhile if Slade had been paying any attention to his monitors he would have noticed that the boys were starting to stir. Robin was the first to come to and began to assess the situation. He was trapped in limo that was moving with his hands cuffed behind his back, he didn't know if there were any weapons in his utility belt, and his only ally was his twelve year old self. "Wake up, come on wake up," he hissed as he tried to wake his younger self.

"Five more minutes Mom, please," Dick whispered in his sleep. The limo hit a pothole sending him crashing into the floor instantly waking him up. "Man, doesn't he know how to drive? What? My hands are cuffed!"

"Shuu. Keep your voice down. I'm sure Slade's got this place monitored. See if you get my right off. It's got a skeleton key in the middle finger. You got it?" Robin asked as he felt Dick struggle to get the glove off with his teeth. He finally managed it and with in a few moments both boys were free.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"I should be thanking you. It was your idea to take those stimulants beforehand incase he traqed us. Shouldn't we be seeing if there's anyway out of this situation?" Dick inquired. Robin smiled at him pleased that he was already acting like the hero he would evolve into. Within moments the two boys knew that were ever they were they weren't getting out even with their weapons.

"What is this car made of anyways?" Dick asked as he tried to use his laser to burn his way out. He wasn't even making a dent.

"Probably tritanium the same stuff the Slade bots are constructed from. Slade's properly heavily shielded the vehicle so the chances of our friends tracking us down our slim. Were pretty much locked up with no way out," Robin explained.

"So were suppose to just give up and let a psychotic freak have his way with us? I don't believe it! There has to be a way out of here there just has to be! I'm not spending the rest of my life serving a madman!" Dick cried pounding on the doors in frustration.

Robin grabbed his arms and looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing? Do you want him to know that were awake? Giving away any information on our current status isn't going to help save us."

"I don't care I just want to go home! I want to be in my own room reading detective novels with Alfred serving me hot coca and Bruce telling me to go to bed. I want be out with Barbara having fun! I wish I was even playing games with your friends because right now I'm scared!" Dick cried collapsing in his future self's chest crying his heart out.

Robin was astonished by this show of emotion, but didn't pull back. Instead he wrapped his arms around the boy giving him comfort and support. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay. It's all right to be scared I am to," he whispered.

Dick looked up at him surprised, "Really you don't look scared. If anything you look like Batman, calm and serious."

"My time with Batman taught me how to deal with my fear and when I was forced to work for Slade I learned to channel my fear into something productive. But only one person taught me that when you're scared you have to continue on even if it's hard."

"Dad. He use to tell me that when I was training on the trapeze. Any time I get scared of learning a new trick or I might fall he reminded me that the fear was there for a reason. To protect me until I was strong enough to move past it and do what I had to do."

"So you see, no matter what were going to get out of this. Because even though Slade scares us, we can still work past it and take him down."

"How very touching Robin, but I'm afraid your little speech won't free you," Slade told the boys as he appeared on TV monitor. The boys glared angrily at the screen.

"What do you want now Slade? I hoped by now you realize that your effort to take my younger self and I as your apprentice was foolhardy. The Titans and Batman will stop you," Robin his tightly.

"I'm not all that you cling to the hope of being rescued, but I assure that I didn't travel five years in the past to lose. I've planned everything to a T. This limo is impenetrable, not even your precious Starfire can rip it open. As for your "father" I have a few surprises in store for him. But why don't you take a nap for now? Will be in Metropolises soon," Slade told the boys who got ready to be gassed. But he didn't get the chance because something rammed the side of the limo hard causing the two boys to crash to the floor.

"What in the world?!" Slade demanded.

"Looks like the rescue team has arrived just in time," Dick said smiling.

Outside the limo it was a deadly street chase. The limo was racing away at top speed from the Batmobile, which was ramming itself into the car's bumper with no results. "I can't get the car to spin out. Can either of you make force it to stop?" Batman asked Cyborg over the Batwave.

"Were going to try. Let's see how he likes a taste of my baby's sonic cannon!" Cyborg shouted activating the vehicles weaponry. He fired a powerful blast at the car's undercarriage to try and stop it, but it was to heavily shield.

"Allow me. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted as her powers ripped apart the street. Sewer lines came to life and wrapped around the car trying to stop it. At first everything seemed fine, but then the limo busted free with some kind of laser. "Its no go. I can't stop it. We need a new plan."

Beast boy tried to pick up the limo, but ended up shocked. He then turned into a rat trying to bury inside, but there were no openings. The car sped up and he fell of the roof hurting him pretty bad. He was teleported inside the T-Car by Raven to heal. "No go. That thing is stronger then anything we've faced. It can't be cracked by anything."

"We need some kind of plan to stop that car now!" Raven said.

"I have one, but it's risky," Batgirl said over the communicator.

"Its not like we have much of choice. Implement it now!" Batman ordered.

"Okay Starfire here's what I need you to do. When I say three throw me as far as you can. Now I'm going to try and grab that flagpole and flip off where, as I'll release four batarangs. The minute their out of my hand hit them with you eye beams. Hopefully this will stop the car," Batgirl whispered frightened.

"Do not worry new friend. I won't let you down. Ready?"

"Ready. One, two three!" Batgirl shouted. Starfire hurled her the young near Olympic gymnastic star through the air. She kept herself in a tight roll, uncurling only when she was in reach of the flagpole. Snagging the pole she rotated herself three times around picking up speed releasing at just the right moment. Carefully aiming she hurled four silver batarangs at the limo's tires before swinging out of the way. At the same time Starfire hit all four targets with her eyes charging them up. They struck the limos tires blowing them right off the rims causing the vehicle to come to a screeching halt.

At the same time the Batmobile, T-Car, and R-cycle came to a halt as the Titans stepped out of the vehicles or landed. Batman jumped out of the Batmobile and Batgirl landed next to him. "Slade! Release Robin now!"

Slade's only response was to send a troop of Sladebots after them. It was a frenzy as the two groups of heroes tried to fight them all off. Slade stepped out of front to watch the commotion in amusement.

It would have been better if he stayed in the car. He was so busy admiring his victory that he didn't notice to pissed off girlfriends until the drove their heels into his chest and groin. "Don't mess with our boyfriends!" the shouted in unison. Slade recovered quickly, but Starfire flew the two girls out of harms way.

At the same time Silkie's little motorized wings landed him on the roof of the limo, which he began to devour. The roof was police, Batman, and Titans proof, but it was not Silkie proof. Within seconds the two boys were free and in the arms of their girls getting kisses.

"I am never complaining about that mutated worm again!" Dick exclaimed once Batgirl released.

"Come on team its time to take Slade down once and for all. Titans go!" as all the teenagers and adolescents dove back into the frenzy. Meanwhile Batman was battling Slade.

"You are a monster. You hurt my oldest friend, kidnapped my son, and forced him to become your apprentice. The psychological damage is far greater than the physical scars you left on him. When you turned that girl Terra against them, it hurt Robin deeply knowing he failed. Then you have to _nerve _to use that dust on him nearly killing him! But the worst of it all is that you teamed up with Trigun in a selfish desire to be fully live again nearly bring about the permanent end of our world! I will not allow you to succeed in your mission here! You will never lay a finger on my kid again!" Batman stated in dark, but calm voice as he armed himself with spinning Batarang Blades. He took a swipe at Slade who jumped out of the way chuckling.

"Really, Batman what right do you have to claim Robin as yours? You _abandoned him_ when he needed you the most. The minute he left Gotham, your prodigy was fair play. And he is quite a prodigy. I've never met anyone like him. He held his own not only against the greatest villains of the world, but against me. Its makes me happy to know that the fact he's so much like me cuts through your heart like a knife. You think that what I did to him actually hurt him? If anything it made him even stronger. Soon Robin will realize his true destiny as my right hand man, as an Omen of Death!" Slade replied as he threw a hard punch at the Dark Knight only to be stopped.

On and on the battle raged. Neither side gaining or losing ground. It seemed the two kings who controlled Robin's life would never give up. The remainder of the battle had been decided. Everyone was now watching the battle. Suddenly kicked Batman in the chest sending him sprawling to the ground near a live down wire. "Time to end this."

"No! Leave him alone you bastard!" Dick shouted ripping out his bo staff and charging. Robin was right on his heels' knowing this is exactly what he wanted.

Slade was turning to grab Dick's cape when Robin knocked him out of the way with his own staff causing himself to be caught. Slade pulled the teenager close to his chest and hissed. "Nice to see you again Robin. If I can't have your younger self I at least have you as a consolation prize." He turned to face the group who was already getting up to fight him. "Don't move unless you want something bad to happen to both Robins. Incase you didn't notice I used one of my shunts to link the boys together. If one dies, both die. A simple way to ensure I get what I want."

"You're never going to win Slade. Give up now," Batman told him.

"I don't think so Bats. I have all the cards while you've got nothing. Robin is mine along with the inducer. One stray step and you lose it all."

While this was going on Robin was having a mental conversation with Raven. "_Raven did you bring the stuff for the time travel spell to the future?" _

"_Yes, but why? I thought we were going to use it to get home."_

"_Trust me when I say we don't need it. The only way we're all getting out of this is to use it on Slade. That way any damage he's done along with any knowledge he's gained will disappear. You need to read the spell!"_

"_I can't! I need to prepare the ceremony before I can even say the words."_

"_Get the others to help you. Batman can keep Slade busy. Do it now!"_

The others eyes went wide as they heard Raven's voice ordering them about. Giving a slight nod they went into action. To start with they needed incenses spreaded around the area. Batgirl threw a smoke into the air covering the group. Immediately Raven released the incenses from her pouch. While this was going on the Titans were using their powers to create a pentagram on the ground while Silkie dragged a burning light post to each point. When the smoke cleared Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Batgirl stood on one of the five points. Blood dripped from their hands onto the point causing it to glow. The ceremony was finished, now the words could be read.

Before Slade could react Batman shot a line around forcing him to stay inside the center. Robin struggled to break free, but Slade refused to loosen his grip. "Do it!" he shouted.

Raven held the book of spells in her arms. Reading in a loud, clear voice she began to read. "_Here these words, here this rhyme. Spirits I implore you to move me forward through time. Take me to future place I wish to go. To a time and place that I know!" _ The book lit up and a black light shot from the book into the sky turning it dark red. Instantly a vortex began to suck Slade and Robin into the air.

"Robin!" Starfire cried, but was unable to move due to the intense winds.

Slade was flailing around, desperate to stay. He didn't notice Robin who had been relaxing in his enemies' arms drove all his power into kicking himself free. With that Slade released him and disappeared into the vortex. Robin tried to shoot a line to save him, but he didn't have a grappling line with him. "This might be a problem."

"Why isn't he saving himself?" Starfire demanded as her love fell from the sky.

"He's got no line! He's going to die!" Batgirl screamed just as the R-cycle blazed past her. It rode over the T-Car, Batmobile and wreckage. The bike flew into the air and Dick reached out and pulled Robin onto the bike.

"Nice save. Aren't you a little young to be driving?"

"Are you in a position to be scolding me?"

They landed on the ground where they were immediately embraced in sorts of hugs. Robin was very happy that he was back with his friends, but turned to face Batman. "What's wrong? Did I not do a good job?"

"It's not that Robin. All of you did an excellent job. You just can't go home now that both the spell and vortex inducer are back in your time. I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he admitted.

"Yeah, I mean where are they going to live?" Batgirl wondered.

"They can stay with us in the mansion! I can have friends all the time and they can train me," Dick said but Robin shook his head.

"Look we don't consider this a great loss. This is a victory to us," Robin said.

"Yeah, I mean hello Dick here is safe from Slade's slimy hands," Beast Boy said.

"The past is as it should be," Raven stated simply.

"Anything Slade did to damage the timeline has been fixed so now our future is back to normal." Cyborg said

"And even though Slade escaped, we still have Robin on our side. That is victory enough for us," Starfire finished.

"Besides were not exactly trapped. Slade taught me to always to be aware of my surroundings. So I took this when he wasn't looking," Robin said revealing the damaged vortex inducer in his hands.

"Robin I'm very _very _proud of you," Batman said hugging his son tightly.

Later that night Robin and Batman were busy at the worktable fixing the inducer. Barbara and Dick were cleaning up the cave, while Alfred supervised. The elevator dinged releasing the Titans who had been cleaning up any traces of their time here.

"Well you don't have to worry about the Joker. The guy may be insane, but I managed to remove any lingering traces of Slade from his mind. He's no resting comfortably in Arkham without the shunt ranting about his exploits over the city," Raven said.

"I ripped out the security system and every other piece of tech I installed. To bad, I mean it was such a sweet system," Cyborg moaned storing his stuff in his car trunk.

"What are you complaining about? Do you realize how much food Alfred bought us? We won't have to go shopping for at least a month!" Beast Boy said as he happily stuffed all the food into the car.

"Silkie and I are happy to report we fixed the damage to the streets. The police have no idea it was us who caused the damage. How's the inducer coming along?" Starfire asked.

"It's finished. You're now able to travel back to your future. What are you going to do with the inducer once your home?" Batman inquired.

"Destroy it and scattered the pieces. That way no one can use it ever again. I guess its time to say good-bye. Raven?" Robin asked nodding to the Goth.

Raven nodded and began to chant a spell. Black tendrils of light escaped from her fingertips and enter their brains. "It's a delayed reaction spell. Once were gone your memories of us will vanish and be replaced by new ones. You might remember faint traces in your dreams, but not enough to be suspicious."

"Do you have to? I mean I don't want to forget meeting you guys." Dick said.

"Yeah I actually had a lot of fun. Its shame to forget all this," Barbara added.

"It has to be this way. Trust me your going to grow up to have a wonderful life. But that's only going to happen if you have the innocence of a child. Keep working hard and one day it will be you standing here telling your younger half to be brave," Robin said hugging his younger self.

After that their was a lot of tearful goodbyes and best wishes. The Titans tried their hardest to remember everything because they be the only ones with memories. After Robin hugged Batman goodbye Cyborg activated the inducer and the team raced through. The portal closed behind them leaving the Bat Team wondering what they were doing in the cave.

Back in the future the Titans arrived moments after they left. They split up going their own ways. Robin headed to the living room. He was expecting a call. Within seconds Batman appeared. He was holding a note Robin had slipped him. "I often wondered where this came from."

"I'm sorry you don't remember anything. Still I was hoping for a chance to reconcile our differences. I mean despite my age and the problems I've faced, in the end I'm still your child."

"You're not a child Robin and I should have realized that a long time ago. Maybe if I had you would have felt you could have called me about your Slade troubles. I've watched you these past two years and you've grown into someone I'm very proud of you. If you can find it in your heart I like a second chance," Batman asked.

"Yeah, I can. We've still have some vacation time left. Why don't I bring the gang over and we can have a reunion? It will be nice for everyone to see each other again." Robin said smiling.


End file.
